let me love you
by Gleeshipklaine1
Summary: when Nick finds out he gets Jeff Sterling for a roommate he realizes that hes starting to fall for him. but how will he tell his boyfriend Robert? NIFF with bits of klaine! Summary is terrible. Just give it a shot :D
1. Chapter 1

hey! IM BRAND NEWWWW please dont hate me for any mistakes i made! ENJOYYY

song used :young by Hedley

* * *

Chapter 1

The first day of school was always fun for Nick. He would get his schedule, see the warblers and see his best friend Blaine, and he gets to see what loser he gets for a roommate this year. At Dalton the upper class men get roomed with the new students so then they have somebody to show them around. Last year Nick got put in a room with Blaine. That's how they became friends, and Nick got Blaine to join the Warblers.

When Nick got to the dormitory wing of the school he was looking for room G7. When he found the room he saw the door was already open _wow the newbies are gonna learn fast to not leave the fucking door open! _Nick knocked on the already opened door and when he peaked in he saw the blondest hair he has ever seen _great lets hope in not some stupid blonde _Nick thought to himself. The blond didn't hear the knock so Nick just knocked louder. The blond was spooked and jumped almost a foot in the air "Oh... my...god...you scared me!" the blond said between breaths. "Oh yea sorry." Nick wasn't that sorry. The blond already claimed the right side of the room. Nick walked over to the left side and dumped his few boxes on the bed. As Nick started to unpack his stuff he noticed all the stuff the blond had _oh my god I hope this guy isn't a hoarder. Oh no what if he is and the dean won't let me switch rooms and I get berried alive! NOOOOOOO._ Nick knew he was over reacting a little

Nick got all his clothes and other items put away. He sat on his bed and stared at the blond for a moment. Nick got up from the Dalton bed and walked over to the other side of the room where the blond was. He held his hand out "my name's Nick Duval." the blond shook the hand "Jeffrey Sterling...b-but you can call me Jeff...I prefer Jeff." _huh Jeff I- I actually like that name its probably the most normal name at this school. Well its easy to say that when you have friends named Thad and Trent... well I guess Trent is a little normal but Thad...not so normal._

"Well Jeff welcome to Dalton academy! Have you made any friends yet?" Then Nick realized that Jeff had a really cute smile, then he realized that he and Jeff were still shaking hands, he quickly pulled his hand away. "Um not yet I don't know anybody yet. I'm not the most sociable person in the world." Jeff looked down at his shoes shyly. "Well you still have four years newbie." Jeff looked up quickly when he heard Nick call him a newbie. "oh well I'm not just starting grade 9 actually I'm in grade 11 I just transferred here from Carmel high." Jeff looked around the room for something to distract him. "Oh any reason? I heard Carmel is a shitty school." Jeff looked at Nick with worried eyes. "No. No reason I-I just felt like I needed a change. And yea it was pretty shitty!" Nick knew that there was a reason but he decided not to push him to tell. He wanted Jeff to feel like he had at least Nick for a friend.

"so you you have any plans for tonight? Because if you want ill show you around." _ugh what am I getting myself into! "_Oh no its cool I was just going to hang out in here tonight." Nick walked over to his bed and flopped down on top of it.

Jeff went back to unpacking. Then Nicks phone vibrated, when Nick looked at the screen he was immediately happy when he saw he had a text from David one of the council men for the warblers.

**YOOOO DDUUUDDEEE! Did u come back to dalton today or were you gonna come back on the first day? -D**

**Hey man. Yea I came today to get settled in so then I could have a few days of rest. Any reason? -N**

**are you busy tonight? -D**

**No...should I be scared-N**

**HAHA Nicky no reason to be scared just come to the warblers' choir room at 8 me and Wes have plans for the warblers tonight! -D**

**Ok I'm terrified now. And NEVER call me nicky -N**

**There is no reason for you to be terrified Nicky ;) -D**

**Aha yes there is! You and Wes are the scariest** **people in the world when you 2 are together -N**

**You mean me and Wes are the FUNNIST people in the world when we are together -D**

**No...and really David funnist? You really need to get back to school -N**

**Shut up Duval. So are you gonna come tonight? -D**

**UUUGGGHHH fine can I bring someone though? -N**

**Does our little nicky have a boyfriend now? -D**

**Oh hardy har har no. Its my roommate he's new. He transferred from carmel and he doesnt know anybody yet so I though this would be a good way to make friends -N**

**Ok yea sure he can come-D**

**OK! See you later D :P -N**

"Jeff you have plans for tonight now!" Nick smiled.

"Ok... Um what are we doing?" Jeff looked almost scared. "Hanging with the warblers." Jeff looked confused "W-We are hanging out w-with birds?" Nick laughed "Oh hell no...the Warblers is the name of Daltons glee club which I'm in. A few of the guys in the group are throwing a party and they said I could bring you...you know I-if you want to." "sounds like fun." _wow Jeff has a really nice smile. Shit I can't think that! I just met the guy AND I have a boyfriend even though nobody knows.. not even Blaine knows. _"Yeah its fun you can make some friends. Oh before we get to know each other I want to tell you something so then you can decide if you still want to be my friend o-or..." Jeff just laughed "Nick why would I ever NOT want to be your friend?" Jeff smiled again "Its just because this is a really big thing and when I tell people this they never talk to me again." Nick frowned. "Nick I promise you I won't run away." "Okay well... I'm gay" Nick was scared of what was going to happen next _what if he makes fun of me or goes to the dean and asks for a new roommate...wait wait wait why the hell is he smiling? _"Nick don't look so scared because... I'm gay to!" "oh well then I found something we have in common" "yea I guess so. Um so what do I need for this party?" Nick thought for a minute. "Um nothing and don't bother wearing your uniform you don't need that until next week when we start." Nick laughed at the blond wearing his uniform already "oh...okay. When I got here two guys told me I had to wear it 24\7."

Nick couldn't help but to laugh guessing that is was probably David and Wes.

"Okay so you go get changed into comfortable clothes while I set up my Xbox." "Oh um I sorta already set up my Xbox." Nick didn't really see Jeff as a gamer. "Okay well then me and you are going to have to have a halo tourney one day." "sounds like fun!"

Jeff walked into the bathroom with his newly chosen clothes while Nick layed on the uncomfy bed Dalton gives them. Then Nick cell started to ring. Nick smiled and answered when he saw the name.

"hey babe"

_"__hey I miss you gorgeous"_

"Haha I miss you to Robby" Nick loved Rob. They met over the summer at the local coffee place, the Lima bean. Nick accidentally ran into him and knocked the coffee out of his hand and bought him a new one, then they sat and talked for a few hours until Nick noticed how late it was,then Rob asked for his number, that's how it started then they became close friends ans they went to go see a movie. And at the end Rob asked nick to be his boyfriend. And of course Nick happily accepted

"_so hows all the preppys at Dalton doing?"_

"come on Rob these guys are my friends."

"_yeah okay so babe what are you doing tonight?"_

"the Warblers are having a party tonight"

_"__sounds like fun will there be alcohol?"_

"there better be or else it be one fucking boring party"

_"__well be careful I don't wanna hear that my absolutely amazing boyfriend was making out with some Dalton preppy!" _

"oh well that's gonna be hard because they have some pretty damn hot guys here"

_"__NICK" _

_"_haha chill Robby you know you're the sexiest man alive"

_"__I-I know you won't cheat on me I-I just have no idea what I would do without you babe"_

"okay well I gotta go now babe I'll call you tomorrow"

_"__kay' love you"_

"love you too"

When Nick hung up he realized Jeff came back into the room. "who was that?" Nick looked at his phone and smiled "the best person ever" Jeff made a weird face "I'm not going to have to worry about you having sex in _our _room do I?" Nick laughed uncontrollably "No...you...don't...have...to...worry" Nick managed to say between laughs. Once Nick controlled his laughter he finally spoke "me and him only have sex at his place or in the back of his car in Daltons parking lot the security here is strong so I can't get him in. Am I over sharing a bit?" Jeff stayed silent for a minute "just a but..." "Oh sorry man. Well its 7:55 we should head down to the choir room now. Are you ready?" Jeff quickly grabbed his phone "yep I'm ready now lets go."

After Nick quickly went to the bathroom they finally left. Before now Nick never noticed how tall Jeff actually was. With his height and his extremely blond hair he looked like a giraffe. And also Nick was a lot shorter then Jeff so there was also that! After a short moment Jeff noticed Nick looking at him. Jeff looked down at Nick and smiled, Nick just looked away quickly _do I have a pimple or something?_ Jeff thought to himself _wow Nick looks really good tonight and his pants make his ass look amaz- I can't think that god Jeff why are you so stupid Nick has a boyfriend and guess what Jeff it's not you! _Jeff mentally yelled at himself. They rounded one more corner then they were in one giant room with a bunch of couches.

"Well this is it Jeffy." Nick looked at Jeff with a huge grin on his face. "Jeff this is Dalton's proper way to welcome a newcomer." Jeff loved Nick nickname for him _Jeffy._

* * *

REVIEWSSS


	2. Chapter 2

HEYYY i hope you liked chapter 1 and nowwwwww CHAPTTEERRR 222222!

song used: Young by Hedley

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As Jeff walked into the room he saw many boys some tall, some short, some hot, some definitely NOT, but , Jeff felt like he didn't belong there. "you okay there Jeffy you look like you gonna be sick" just then a much shorter boy walked up to them holding two beers. Nick happily excepted them and handed one to Jeff. The shorter boy had dark brown hair that almost looked black with all the gel in it. He had a huge smile that showed all of his glowing white teeth. In all honesty this guy was HOT "Jeff this is Blaine Anderson. Blainers this is Jeffery Sterling." _Blaine _held his hand out for Jeff to shake and Jeff quickly and happily shook his hand. "Blaine and I roomed together last year!" "Oh sweet that sounds like you guys had fun" Jeff joked "oh we _definitely_ had fun" Blaine said with a wink. "OHMYGOD Blaine! Jeff don't ever EVER listen to Blaine. Anyways Blaine HAS a boyfriend and so do I!" it was a little obvious that Blaine has already had a bit to drink "WHHHAAAATTTT! NICKKKKYYYYYYYY why didn't you tell me you have a boyfriend!" Blaine sounded really hurt "yeah _Nicky_!" "Jeff don't you fucking dare even consider calling me Nicky!"

Blaine and Jeff laughed "wow you're reaaalllyyy nice to your friends Nicky" Nick stared at Blaine with the look that he was going to kill him later if he didn't shut up right now.

"WAITTT did I hear our little Nicky has a new boyfriend!" Nick saw David and Wes running towards them. Nick sighed "okay yes. Yes I have a boyfriend and his name is Robert we met over the summer are you happy now?" David and Wes just smiled at each other "Well Nicky you have absolutely no manners! Aren't you gonna introduce us to your lovely boyfriend here?" Jeff blushed a little he didn't know why he was blushing so he just looked away "Oh my Wes he is not my boyfriend this is my new roommate jeff. Jeff this is David and Wes also known as tweedle dee and tweedle dum!" Nick pointed to who was who then Wes and David ran away to the karaoke box and they started to sing a song but Jeff didn't really care.

"do you sing?" Nick and Jeff found a couch to sit on where it wasn't overly crowded with teenage boys. "a little my old school had a glee club but they were really competitive. I just like to sing for fun." Nick took a big gulp of his third beer while Jeff was still on his second. "weeellll theenn i'mm just gonna have to make you siiinngg toonighht" Nick slurred "aha not tonight Nicky" "honestly I hate when people call me Nicky but it soounnnddss SOOOOOOOOOO HOT when you call me it!" Nick said with an evil smile. He placed his beer on the table behind him then grabbed Jeffs beer. "Yo Nick I wasn't finished that yet!" "i know but I wanna hear you sing Jeffy" Nick whined. It was adorable. "fine but only one song" Nick pouted a bit more "fine but then you have to dance with me after the song!" Jeff giggled "oh my Nick your so cute when you're drunk." "what are you talking about I'm not druuunckk! You my friend are waaasstteeedddd!" Nick all but screamed "ok Nick we are gonna have this talk again when you're nursing your hangover" "I'm not gonna be hungover" Jeff laughed at the boys confidence. "okay the mic is open now wanna go sing before David and Wes steal it again?" YESS lets goooooo" Nick stood up then fell onto the floor and erupted into laughter "OHHH MYYY JEEFFFYY THAATT WASS SO FUNNNNNY!" "uhuh sure it was buddy"

Nick and Jeff got on stage. Jeff walked over to the karaoke machine and picked out a song. He found the perfect song that described the night! The song started up Nick has heard the song before but it wasn't that popular. Jeff started singing

_I'm tired of waking up at 5 am_

_my boss has lost his freaking mind again_

_I'm getting sick of the same routine_

As Jeff sang the whole room turned to watch him. He did have an amazing voice

_and living out somebody elses dream_

_another zombie coming back to life_

_only 20 but I'm living like I'm 45_

_better burn out then fade away_

_so come and have a drink on me, on me, on me_

The room busted out in cheering and laughter. It made Jeff feel good he started jumping up and down and dancing around the room.

_We were young _

_havin fun_

_used to party all night long_

_jumping up and down _

_and getting crazy_

_banging out heads to ACDC_

Jeff loved the feeling of being up on that stage singing and just having fun

eventually after a few more minutes the song drew to a close and every body was standing and cheering for jeff

"JEEFFFYYY THAT WAS AMAZINGGGG" Nick screamed into his ear. Jeff could tell he had another beer. "glad you liked it nick!"

David walked over to the boys "Jeff I think I speak for all of us when I say...that was amazing...welcome to the warblers!" the room erupted in cheers

From the other side of the room a boy yelled "shots anybody" most of the guys were fine with there beer but Nick Grabbed Jeffs wrist and pulled him over to where a few other warblers were sitting. Jeff whispered into Nicks ear "do you really think you need more alcohol?" Nick laughed and put his hand on Jeffs shoulder for reassurance "Jeffy if you wanna survive at Dalton you gotta drink!" Nick explained to Jeff but, Jeff still didn't want to do shots. "b-but n-nick I have a bad reputation with to much alcohol!" Jeff said as he though back to the night when he swore he would never drink again. "Jeff just have 2 shots then we can go dance. PLEEEAASSEE JEFFYYY!" Nick whined. As much as Jeff didn't want to drink anymore he gave into the peer pressure.

The boy – who Jeff found out that his name was Thad- handed each of the other boys 5 shot glasses, while he filled them up he explained what they were going to do "ok now each of you guys have five shots I'm gonna put a timer on and whoever finishes there shots first gets to take as much beer as they can carry, back to there dorms. Okay ready,set,GOOO" as soon as he said go Jeff picked up his first shot. The liquid burned the back of his throat, but he kept going. He kept going until he was finished. When he was done Jeff jumped up and yelled that he was done. The only thing wrong was that another boy jumped up at the same time. "yaay Jeffy you won. Okay lets grab some beer and head home!" Nick sounded so happy, almost like a 4 year old on Christmas morning. He jumped up and down while laughing "yo Nick, Jeff didn't win he tied with Luke! I guess we are gonna have to have a round two! You two up for that?" Thad looked at the two winners "yea sure I'm up for round two!" Luke looked like he hasn't had anything else to drink that night except those shots. "come on Jeffy you can do it one more round and if you win we can go home right after with our beer" Nick whispered in Jeff's ear "fine one more round." Thad poured 10 more shots and gave them 5 each "okay same rules as round one! Ready,set,GOO" Jeff picked up his first shot _ugh what am I doing?i know Nick won't want to be with me even if I did win. Am I just trying to impress Nick?well one things for sure I'm not gonna get him cause he HAS A FUCKING BOYFRIEND! _Jeff yelled at himself for thinking he could be with Nick.

Jeff was on his last shot. He chugged it back and stood up. "FINISHED!" the small group of boys cheered for him "way to go JEFFY!" Nick grabbed the side of his face and kissed him on the cheek. _Oh shit ...shit shit shit shit shit did he just kiss me. Did Nick fucking Duval kiss ME. _Jeff had a shocked look on his face "oh shit sorry Jeff I didn't mean to I-I'm soooooooo sorry." Nick panicked as he kept apologizing to Jeff "I didn't mean to I'm sorry it didn't mean anything" Jeff was disappointed _"i didn't mean anything" _those words would haunt Jeff for the rest of his life. "Nicky it's cool. When you wake up tomorrow you won't even remember." "you're probably right! Well... if I won't remember it then..." Nick cupped both of Jeffs cheeks and placed a firm kiss on Jeffs lips. Nick pulled away from the kiss. Jeff whined a little bit from the loss of contact . "Jeff your lips tastes...awesome." Jeff was speechless. Nick Duval...the one that Jeff just met not even 15 hours ago, kissed him...right now. _Am I falling for this guy? HA I think I already did._

"TRUTH OR DARRRREEEEE!" David screamed from the middle of the room. The large room of boys started to cheer loud._ How the hell has nobody heard us yet?_ Jeff didn't really understand this school yet. Nick grabbed Jeffs hand and lead him over to the circle of boys. Nick pulled Jeff onto a loveseat couch, as he cuddled into Jeffs side. Jeff moved as far as he could to the other side of the couch. Nick gave up and stayed in his seat.

"Okay who wants to go first?" David asked the Warblers "IIIIII willllll" a boy named Brandon said. It was obvious he has had a lot to drink. "ookkkaayy Brody trruuuuth or darrrreee?" the boy -Brody- answered almost immediately "DARE BITCHEESS" the group laughed "i dare you to...take your pants off for the rest of the game!" Brody just laughed " wow that the best you got boy? Ok whatever" Brody stood up and took his pants off, leaving his plaid boxers on.. he had a nice body but he wasn't Jeff's type, also he didn't know if he was gay. "okaayyy my turrrnnn! DAVID truth orrrr darreee?" David chose dare already knowing what the dare was going to be. "KISS WES!" this happened every time they played truth or dare. Even though the two boys will kiss-or even make out- they will always be straight David actually has a girlfriend,Nicks met her a few times. So David and Wes kiss and the game goes on. "Blainers truth or dare?" Blaine thinks for a moment before choosing "truth" David thinks before he smiles at Blaine "okay Blainey boy if you were to choose somebody here who would it be? Blaine chuckles to himself quietly "My Boyfriend,you know Kurt, the one who helped us win sectionals last year!" Blaine joked "no no no no Blaine I said here in this room. Kurts not here so you can't choose him!" David laughed evilly "fine then um...uh..i uhh...guess...Nick" Nick wasn't that surprised. He and Blaine had to make out last year for a dare. They were good friends so it didn't make things awkward for them. "okay my turn I guess. Um Jeff Truth or Dare?" Jeff thought carefully for a moment before choosing "i guess dare" nick smiled his gorgeous smile "okay I dare you to take off all of your close! But because you're new and I'm nice I will let you keep your boxers on" Nick winked at Jeff as he took all of his clothes off. Nick observed his body. Thin with a six pack, muscular arms and leg, and damn was he sexy. _Nick what are you thinking. If Robby could read minds I would be dead._

The game went on for a little while longer until Nick passed out on Jeff's shoulder. "hey guys I'm gonna go back to my dorm now. It looks like Nick has had enough fun." Jeff said as he picked nick up in his strong muscular arms. "okay dude I'll stop by tomorrow to see you guys" Blaine said as he opened the door for Jeff and Nick "I'll come grab my beer tomorrow sometime kay'" Blaine smiled "of course its ok Jeffy" Jeff loved when people gave him nicknames it makes him feel like he belongs. Like he actually has friends.

Jeff finally made it back to there room. Nick stirred in his sleep then woke up. "Jeffy where am I?" Jeff laughed quietly. "Go back to sleep Nicky." Jeff genitally layed Nick down on his own bed. "Jeffy will you sing to me?" Jeff smiled at the drunk, tired, adorable, boy in front of him. "ha ha not tonight buddy." Nick frowned "will you lay with me Jeffy?" Jeff sighed contently as Nick gave him puppy dog eyes with his big brown eyes. Jeff gave in and climbed into the bed with Nick. Nick snuggled into Jeffs chest. "good night Nicky" Nick smiled "g'night Jeffy."

* * *

REVEIW PLEASEEEE I WILL POST ANOTHER EITHER TONIGHT OR TOMORROWWWWWW


	3. Chapter 3

This will be my last chapter fr the day i might wright one or two tomorrow night! i hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOOTTHHHIINNGGG

* * *

**Chapter 3******

when Jeff woke up in the morning he realized Nick was gone, until he heard him puking in the bathroom. The best thing about Jeff is that no matter how much he drinks he has never been hungover. But there is only one bad thing. He remembers everything from the night before, the shots,the song, the kiss, everybody staring at him when he took his clothes off, when Nick winked at him, EVERYTHING and right now Jeff hated it.

Jeff heard the toilet flush then a loud thump. He walked into the bathroom only to see Nick sprawled onto the cold tile floor. "how you doing buddy?" Jeff laughed at the boy on the ground. "ugh I feel like shit, now shut up and get me some Tylenol." Jeff just stared at him "you have to legs that work!" Jeff smirked. "Jeff pleaasee." Nick used his adorable puppy dog eyes again. "fine only because I need someone to help me sneak the beer back in here!" Nick forced a smile "and you're gonna need someone to help you drink it!" " yea I do! Do you have Blaines number? Maybe he'll help me drink it!" Jeff joked and smirked again "fuck you sterling!" "hey watch it or I'll make you get you medicine yourself" Nick groaned "fine 'oh Jeff you're so amazing' is that better?" "yep I'll be right back bud."

Jeff walked out of the bathroom grabbed two Tylenol and made hot chocolate for himself and Nick. Nick managed to get back to his bed without puking again. Jeff handed the other warbler the pills and hot chocolate. "mmmm thanks Jeff. Wait why aren't you puking all over the place and dealing with the worst headache ever?" Jeff just laughed. All of his friends have asked him the same question. "Nick, in the Sterling family, we don't know if its a gene or just a coincidence , but none of us have ever experienced a hangover! Its been that way for 7 generations" Nick just stared at Jeff. "dude that's sounds amazing,drink as much as you want but not have to deal with the consequences the next day!" Jeff just laughed at the amazing boy "its a blessing and a curse" Nick looked surprised "how is it a curse?" Jeff let out a long tired sigh "its a blessing because it means no hangover, but its a curse because...i remember everything from the night before." Nick looked worried. _Wait so he remembers everything I did to him and said to him...shit_ "oh um i-i umm I wish you told me that..." Nick was terrified now. "really because, I'm glad I didn't tell you!" Jeff winked at Nick "I'm not glad! Yes it was an amazing kiss but I have a boyfriend, and if he found out I would not be able to live with myself. Robby is everything I have since my parents left me!" "wait your parents left you! Nick thats horrible. What happened? I-I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." " I-I need to tell you because if I don't I will go insane. I have kept this story from everybody, not even Blaine knows. Robby is the only other person that knows. I trust you Jeff more than I've ever trusted anybody. I didn't tell Blaine because he would go tell Kurt and Kurt would tell everybody here and at his old school. I trust you." Jeff was shocked nobody ever told him secrets, nobody trusted him. Even his parents don't trust him. " ok Nick if you really need to get it off your chest I'm here to listen." Jeff got up from his bed and went to Nicks bed. He sat right in front of Nick and crossed his legs on the bed.

"okay it happened when I was 14 years old I had just discovered that I was gay. One of my cousins that I was really close to came over the next night for dinner. After dinner we went up to my room and I told her. She was a lot older then me and she had a few gay friends so she knew how to handle it. She talked me through it and told me I should come out to my parents when I knew for sure that I was gay. so the next night I came out to my parents. My mother was upset and disappointed but she didn't show it. But my dad, he was furious." Nick started to tear up. "and h-he said that as long as I'm gay that I was no longer his son. Then when my mother went to go pick up my little sister from daycare my dad came up to my room and h-he beat me up. I had a black eye instantly. Then when I woke up in the morning nobody was home." Nick was full on crying now. "oh my Nick this is terrible." "then I went to my parents room and everything was gone and when I went to my sisters' room it was empty as well. I called my moms cell phone and it said that the number was no long in service and when I call my dad it said the same thing. I didn't know what to do. So I called my cousin and since she had her own place she took me in and now I'm living at her place." "oh my Nick that is the worst thing I've ever heard. You shouldn't have had to go through that alone." Jeff went over to where Nick was sitting and wrapped his arms protectively around him. Nick buried his tear streaked face into Jeff's neck. "Nick I will always be here for you okay! I'm never going to leave you. And I don't care if you have a boyfriend. I'm going to do whatever I can to keep you protected and safe." Nick loosely wrapped his arms around Jeff's mid-section "thank you so so so much Jeffy." "no problem Nicky" after about ten minutes Nick cried himself to sleep. Jeff laid himself and Nick onto the pillows and they both fell asleep.

They both woke up about an hour later when they heard knocking on their door. Jeff quietly got up to open the door. "HEEYY JEFF!" Jeff quickly covered Blaines mouth with his hand. "shut up dude Nick's sleeping" Jeff whispered then looked over his shoulder at the adorable sleeping boy. "shit sorry dude I was wondering if you wanted help with the beer?" Jeff sighed "you know what Blaine I don't want it you can have the beer! Will you leave now?" "wait really are you sure you don't want it?" "ugh yes I'm positive you can have all the fucking beer you want okay? Now leave!" Blaine looked like the happiest person on earth. " thanks man! If you even want a beer you can have as many as you want" just then Blaines phone started to vibrate. Blaine looked down at his phone and smiled. "okay Jeffy I gotta go. Kurt's here now. If you want you and Nick can come over to my dorm and have a few beers with us and whatch a few movies." Jeff smiled "thanks Blaine I'll mention it to Nick. See you later dude" and with that Blaine was gone.

Once the door slammed shut Nick woke up. "Mmm'who was that?" nick looked really amazing when he is half asleep. "it was just Blaine saying that if we wanted we could go to his dorm tonight to have a few beers with him and Kurt and so we can watch a movie . But if we go I'm not gonna drink." "yea well I'm still hungover so I'm not gonna drink either but I still think we should go. Its been a while since I've seen Kurt." "okay sounds like a plan. I'm just gonna grab some clothes and have a quick shower." "okay sounds good."

Jeff grabbed a blue plaid button down shirt, and a pair of loose fitting jeans and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes into his shower he heard Nick talking to somebody, but he didn't hear another voice, just Nicks. When Jeff got out of the shower and walked back into the room changed into his new clothes he noticed that Nicks face was wet again from more tears. Jeff immediately ran to Nicks side. "Nick whats wrong. What happened. Are you okay?" Nick took a few deep breaths before answering "yea Jeff I'm fine. And you look great by the way." Jeff smiled down at Nick "thanks you do to. Are you sure you're okay?" Nick smiled up at Jeff "yep I'm amazing." Nick nuzzled into Jeff's chest. Nick looked up into Jeffs bright blue eyes. He never noticed the little specs of green. Nick leaned up and kissed Jeff on the cheek. "what was that for?" Jeff questioned "its just to show you how much you mean to me!" Jeff blushed as they walked out the door to go to Blaines Dorm

* * *

I HOPE YOU ENJOYYEEDDD ITTT PLZ REVIEWWW! :D :D


	4. Chapter 4

heyyyy guuysss sorry it took so long for me to update ive been a little busy with school and crap and im kinda in a pissy mood XD hope you like it!

BTW I LOOOOOVVVEEEEE reviews

* * *

**Chapter 4**

On the walk down to Blaine's dorm Nick slid his arm into Jeff's and leaned into his side "well isn't someone a little affectionate today" Nick looked up at the taller warbler and smiled "deal with it sterling!" Nick moved a little closer to Jeff "Nick this isn't right! You have a boyfriend!" Jeff said calmly but firm as Nick unhooked his arm and moved away "fine. Jeff I have a question." Jeff looked over at the boy and smiled "and what would that be Mr. Duval?" Jeff said jokingly. Nick laughed "do you trust me?" Jeff laughed at the boys question. "Nick of course I trust you! I've known you for almost three days and yet, you're the only person I ever actually trusted." Nick smiled at the blonde boy in front of him and linked there arms back together. "well then trust me when I say that my boyfriend won't care if I get a little close to you!" Nick smiled up at the boy and leaned his head on his shoulder.

When Jeff knocked on Blaines door it opened almost suddenly to reveal not Blaine but a tall, thin, porcelain colored skin boy with warm bight blue eyes "why hello there. You must be Jeff" the stranger reached out his hand for Jeff to shake "I'm Kurt Hummel." Jeff shook the amazingly soft hand. Jeff shyly smiled at the boy when Blaine popped out from behind wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist while plopping his chin on the taller boys shoulder. "hey guys. Come on in" Blaine and Kurt moved off to the side allowing the other two boys to enter. Jeff looked around the room and realized that there was only one bed,couch, and desk, unlike Nick and Jeffs room which had 2 of each of the items.

Blaine looked questioningly at the two boys linked arms. Nick looked at Blaine and smiled. Kurt broke the silence "Jeff Nick, would either of you like a beer?" Jeff smiled kindly at the slightly taller boy "no thanks" Kurt looked over at Nick, Nick just shook his head in response. "I think Blaine has some coke or root beer in the fridge. Want one of those?" Jeff smiled kindly " I'll have a root beer please. Nick?" Nick looked at Jeff then to Kurt who just smiled at him "coke please" Kurt clapped his hands together "coming right up! You gut can make yourselves comfy on the couch if you'd like" Jeff smiled warmly at the brunet. "thanks."

Jeff and Nick walked over to the couch while Kurt went over to the mini fridge and grabbed two cans of pop. Blaine walked out of the bathroom where he was previously fixing his overly gelled hair. "seriously babe you gotta stop using so much freaking hair gel. It makes it hard to run my fingers through it when we make out!" Blaine blushed a little "yeah whatever shut up" completely changing the subject Blaine continued to speak "so Jeff what kind of movies do you like?" Jeff didn't have to think for very long. He loved movies! "anything really. Just not horror movies." Nicks phone started to ring "ugh shit sorry guys I gotta take this." with that Nick walked out of the room.

As soon as the door shut Blaine took a step closer to Jeff "dude whats going on between you two?" Jeff laughed nervously "uh nothing. Why?" Blaine grinned "because you two are getting really close. Don't think that I didn't see your guys arms when you walked in. he totally likes you!" Jeff blushed a little _god I wish he liked me...if only he knew how much I liked him! _"i was just being nice, also he has a boyfriend so it would be wrong for him to cheat on him." Blaine frowned a little forgetting that Nick had a boyfriend. "yea I guess that it would be a little bad if he did cheat but, it seems that you make him happy! Before you came I never saw him as happy as he is with you then with anyone else, except the one time me and him stole Wes' gavel. Oh how lost the poor guy was without his previous gavel." Blaine, Jeff and Kurt all laughed " sadly that was before I transferred here" Blaine wrapped an arm around his boyfriends waist and pecked him on the cheek. "and look how boring it is here now." Blaine cupped Kurts cheek and kissed him. Jeff let out a cough indicating that he was still in the room. "sorry dude I haven't seen him in 3 days." Jeff chuckled "its okay man" changing the subject again Jeff included Kurt in the conversion "what school did you transfer from?" Kurt looked away from Blaine to answer Jeff question "i went to McKinley high." Jeff nodded his his head a bit "cool, cool." with that Nick walked in.

" What did I miss?"

* * *

Nick walked out of the dorm "hello!"

_hey Nick _

whats up Rob?

_I was just calling to apologize for the things I said to you the other day. I didn't mean it when I said that you were a little pussy that couldn't fight your own fights so you transferred to Dalton I am truly sorry babe_

its okay Robby! I still love you

_I love you too. So are you coming over this weekend_

no sorry babe I'm going to my cousins for a few days then I start classes.

_Okay whatever have fun with your little faggy friends while I'm sitting here missing you!_

I miss you too Rob if it were my choice I would be at your place all the time and my friends aren't fags

_then do it!_

Do what?

_Come live with me! Stay at my place I will drive you every morning and pick you up right when classes end. Or better yet just drop out of school! Its not like you need it, when we get married you'll be the one staying at home cleaning and watching the kids while I'm at work._

Whoa whoa whoa what the HELL makes you think I'm gonna stay home and clean while your out at work? And what makes you think I want to adopt a kid with you?

_Oh please. Cut the crap Nick. If you wanna live in my house when you graduate then you better do what I say!_

One thing Nick didn't tell people is that Rob is 3 years older than him.

You know what Rob? FUCK YOU!

and with that Nick hung up and walked back into the room.


	5. Chapter 5

SORRRRRYYY! im sorry this is so short, im sorry this is not the best chapter ever, and im sorry youve had to wait!

ALSOOOO i LOVEEEE reviews ;)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Blaine and Kurt were cuddled together on Blaines bed while Jeff and Nick sat on opposite sides of the couch. They were watching one of the Harry Potter movies. Apparently Blaine was obsessed with Harry potter.

" don't you guys just love Harry potter?" Blaine asked looking at his boyfriend then at the other two boys. Kurt just chuckled "yup sure we do babe." Blaine just frowned a little.

About half way through the movie Nick got up to go to the bathroom and when he came back he sat right at Jeffs side and snuggled into his side and rested his head on Jeffs shoulder. "this movie is so boring. I don't even like Harry Potter." Nick whispered into Jeffs ear "I've seen this movie like 5 times." Jeff whispered back to Nick. Nick snuggled closer to Jeff and wrapped his arms around the blondes waist. Blaine and Kurt had fallen asleep on Blaines bed. "wanna go back to our room?" Nick asked still whispering "sure"

* * *

When Jeff and Nick Finally made it back to their room Nick ran right to his bed and plopped down on it. "so what do you wanna do?" Jeff asked while looking through their mini fridge for a drink. Nick thought for a moment "wanna play questions?" Jeff smiled and made his way over to the couch next to Nicks bed. "sure you go first" Nick smiled at the gorgeous boy in front of him. "okay ummm whats your favorite color?" Jeff didn't need to think at all "Blue!" he loved blue ever since he was a little boy. "whats you favorite memory from when you were younger?" Nick thought hard for a moment. He tried to forget everything from his past. "um when I was 10 my dad took me to six flags." Nick smiled at the memory with his dad when he still loved him. "okay my turn. Why did you leave Carmel?" Jeff frowned a little a the question.

"i was bullied, and it was pretty bad. it started off with light shoves when I would walk by them, then full on pushed me into lockers, then it turned into name calling which at first wasn't that bad just names like loser,retard, then it got worse and they started calling me a fag. I had only one friend and he was the only other out gay kid at the school. Nobody would come near us because they all though that 'gay' was some kind of deadly disease or something." Jeffs face showed no emotion, Nick however was upset "Jeff-" Jeff cut Nick off. "one day after school the guys who were bullying us- Kyle and Jesse- found me and my boyfriend - Brian- making out by his car. They didn't like it so much so Jesse pinned me up against the car while Kyle beat the living shit out of Brian. After Brian was unconscious Kyle picked him up and put him over his shoulder and I just sat there watching them carry him away. I stared at my unconscious boyfriend who was beaten to a pulp and all I could do is watch. A few minutes later they came back and beat me up, then when I was to weak to walk they both picked me up and carried me to a corner in the back of our school yard. I was left there until it turned dark, the janitor came outside to take the trash out and she found me and took me into the school, made me coffee, gave me a blanket to warm up, gave me ice packs for my bruises, and she called my dad, I couldn't have thanked her enough." Jeff was looking down at his feet now with tears in his eyes. "since there were only 2 weeks left of school my dad said I wasn't going back. He told me to break up with Brian and never talk to anyone from the school again. Then he found Dalton and registered me immediately."

Nick went and sat with Jeff on the couch. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. Jeff buried his tear streaked face into Nicks chest and cried more. "shhh its okay Jeffy shhhh" Nick tried to sooth the boy " everything's okay now Jeffy."

eventually Jeff fell asleep in his arms. Nick just stroked the boys amazingly soft blonde hair. Nick leaned down and kissed the top of the boys head. _Hes so cute when hes sleeping! _Nicked laid Jeff down on the couch and placed a pillow under his head and put a blanket on him. Nick kissed Jeffs cheek and whispered in the sleeping boys ear "good night jeffy!"

Nick quietly made his way to the bathroom. He started to brush his teeth when his phone started to play Robbys ring tone. Nick quickly spit in the sink before answering the phone

"what the hell do you want Rob?" nick whispered

_why the hell are you whispering?_

Because my fucking roommate is sleeping so again what the hell do you want?

_I wanted to call and apologize I-_

Nick cut him off before he could say anything else

ok you know what Rob no I'm tired of the fighting and the apologies and shit! I want a normal relation ship with a guy who will love and care for me. Not some dumb ass who doesn't know left from right!

Nick was talking loudly now, and he woke Jeff up.

_Nick please we can work through this! We were meant to be together! Please don't leave me Nick._

Jeff walked into the bathroom.

"nicky who the hell are you talking to?"

_NICK why did he just call you Nicky? You never let me call you Nicky!_

_"_NICK WHO IS IT?" Jeff almost yelled but remembered that their neighbors are sighed "its rob" nick sounded irritated "well why the hell did he call?" Nick sighed again

_cause I can call MY fucking BOYFRIEND whenever the hell I want!_

Jeff heard Rob yell from his end of the line

Rob I gotta go.

_Fine meet me at the Lima bean tomorrow at 10a.m... and come alone so me and you can talk about us._

Yeah sure whatever see you tomorrow.

With that Nick hung up and dropped his phone on the counter. "Nick you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just go back to sleep"

"No Nick whats wrong tell me!" Jeff placed his hand genitally on Nicks arm.

"just Robs been a little rude lately and we've been having troubles" Nick spoke quickly and Jeff almost missed what he said. "rude how?" Nick sighed "just-just nothing go back to bed." Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff and pulled him into a hug. "fine. But you have to come to." nick laughed quietly to himself "fine lets go." Nick turned Jeff around and pushed him out of the bathroom and walked out with him.

When they got back into the room Jeff and Nick were already in there pj's. Jeff plopped down on his bed and got under the covers. Nick thought for a minute before getting into Jeff's bed with him. "Nicky what are you doing?"

"do you want me to go back to my bed?" Nick asked threateningly. "hell no" Nick Smiled and wrapped an arm around Jeff and snuggled into his back, being the bigger spoon. "mmm I could get used to this." Jeff smiled contently and drifted off to sleep. "you should" Nick whispered into Jeff's ear. Nick new Jeff was asleep and didn't hear the statement. Nick kissed the top of Jeff's. This was a great ending to a hard day.

* * *

i love you alllllllllllll REVIEWWSSS MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!


	6. Chapter 6

HELLOOO im back with a NEWWW CHAPTERRRRRR lol sorry for the lateness and sorry for the sortness bu i promise the chapters will get longer!

REVIEWWWW and tell me what you wanna see and il try to fit it into a chapter!

without further adu i prestent you with chapter 6!

* * *

CHAPTER 6

_mmm its so warm. Wait why is it so warm? _Jeff opened one eye to see why it was so warm. He was usually freezing when he woke up mostly because it was winter but also because he usually kicked off his blankets at night. He turned his head slightly left when he saw Nicks beautiful amazing face. _Holy shit I'm in a bed with NICK DUVAL! In a BED. Holy shit holy shit. Whew ok cool down Jeff before Nick wakes up and sees your OBVIOUS growing boner. _Jeff took a few deep breaths and cooled down before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _Nick groaned rolled over and stopped the alarm on his phone. "Nick what the hell?"

"ugh sorry I gotta go in in half an hour" Jeff whimpered a little when Nicks strong, warm arms unwrapped themselves from his chest.

"are you going to have a shower before you leave" Nick eyed him suspiciously "yes?" Nick asked more then answered. "ok"

"well I'm going to go shower now then!" Nick grabbed his towel and walked into the bathroom leaving his Iphone on Jeff's side table. Jeff knew this wouldn't be right but he cared about Nick and didn't want him getting hurt or anything, so Jeff picked up Nicks Phone unlocked it and went to his messages from Rob. He read the conversation from August 27th the day they moved into the dorm.

Aug 27 10:34 A.M

Hey babe I just got to dalton I'll call u ltr! -N

10:35 A.M

_kay Nicky TTYL -R_

10:37 A.M

PLZZZ dont call me Nicky I hate it!-N

10:41 A.M

_srry babe didnt know it was ur time of the month XD -R_

10:44A.M

fuck you -N

10:47 A.M

_luv you too ;)-R_

11:39 PM

_hey babe_

11:45 PM

_what the fuck answer me _

11:53 PM

_ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE_

11:55 PM

yo yo yooooo chill dude! do you think im going to answer u while im at a party?

11:56 PM

_DUDE? Im ur fucking boyfriend not one of your fucking friends and just cuz ur at a party doesn't mean u get to ignore me! For all I know u might be making out with a Dalton preppy!_

11:58 PM

ok I can do whatever the hell I want u cant tell me what I can and cannot do ok? And dont call them preppys there just normal guys and btw most of them are straight!

11:59 PM

_god I hate u sometimes. Why cant you understand that im just trying to make sure u dnt get hurt._

12:03

GET HURT? when have u ever cared if I got hurt huh? All the times you've done it! ok jst leave me alone!

12:07

_shut up u deserved all of the hits and slaps ok bitch now go have amazing sex with one of ur boys youve got waiting around for u!_

12:13

OK I will

_was that why Nick was being so clingy yesterday and the night of the party? _Jeff thought to himself when he heard the shower turn off. He quickly placed Nicks phone back on the bedside table and laid back down in the bed. _Wait. Rob has hit him? _Jeff thought again when he saw Nick walk out of the bathroom half dressed with a pair of ripped jeans on and no shirt. He had a toned body with abs. Jeff loved his abs!

Jeff was staring at him until nick noticed "something interesting Jeffery?" Nick said with a small smirk on his freshly shaved face.

"maybe..." Jeff mumbled as he shoved his face back into his pillow. "are you leaving soon?" Jeff asked into his pillow but Nick still heard him.

"yea...um d-do you think you could maybe drive me?" Nick asked nervously.

"why? I mean I will but why?" Jeff asked staring at the boy again who now had a shirt on. "i just um...don't really wanna go alone." Jeff stared at the boy for a moment thinking back to the messages and the phone call he walked in on last night. "but Rob said for you to go alone." Jeff asked as he got out of bed and walked over to Nick. "i don't give a shit about Rob ok!" Jeff laughed as he took Nicks hand in his "of course I'll drive you Nicky" Nick smiled at the amazing boy in front of him as he leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek and winked .

* * *

"so where am I going?" Jeff asked as he pulled out of Daltons parking lot "the Lima bean on George street"

"ok"

* * *

Jeff and Nick got there at 10:10. "I'll only be 5 minutes could you wait in the car?" Jeff was unsure of how to answer after the messages he read earlier that morning.

"um y-yea sure I'm just gonna go to get some food for our dorm so we aren't eating out every night." Jeff smiled slightly.

"y-yea ok oh and don't get anything with peppers! I'm allergic to peppers" Nick stated as he got out of the car and started to walk towards the door of the Lima bean.

* * *

_Chocolate. Check. Strawberries. Check. Microwavable pizza pockets. CHECKK! A bunch of other crap which I have no idea why I bought. Check. _Jeff was just pulling out of the parking lot at the grocery store down the road from the Lima bean making sure he had everything for when he was going to ask Nick out on a date after he breaks up with Rob. _Okay remember Jeff you can't just ask him out right after he breaks up with his boyfriend. _Jeff took a few deep breaths as he expected himself to walk in to find a heart broken,crying Nick to take home. The only thing is...Nicks Not in the Lima bean

* * *

ahhhh its soooooooooooooo shortttttttttt :'( unlessyou like it that short. or longer. REVIEWWW and tell me what u think and what u want


	7. Chapter 7

AN: okay sorry i took like a whole month to post this.

my laptop was being a bitch and wouldntpost so im sorry!anyways heres chapter 7!

post a reveiw to tell me what you wanna see! or just be nice and post a reveiw :) :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Nick walked into the Lima bean as he saw Rob sitting in the far left corner. Rob stood up to greet his boyfriend with a kiss but Nick rejected it as he sat down across the table.

"what the hell why didn't you kiss me?" Rob asked as he sat back down in his previous seat.

"you know I'm not big on PDA" Nick stated as he opened the coffee Rob ordered for him before he got there.

"are you fucking kidding me? Not big on PDA but you know we only walk around all of Lima and Westerville holding hands kissing and grabbing each others asses!" Rob remarked.

"what ever why they hell did you want to meet me here?"Nick just wanted Jeff to come back and pick him up and take him home.

"what I'm not allowed to take my boyfriend out on a romantic coffee date?" Rob asked.

"romantic my ass" Nick mumbled under his breath. Rob was about to speak until another guy walked over to them and began to speak to Rob.

"hey Rob...and Robs friend. babe are you still coming over for our movie date on Friday night? Cause I figured out that new sex position you wanted to try..." Rob tried to get the man to shut up but it didn't work.

"who the fuck are you?" Nick asked as he stood up and grabbed his coat.

The man looked over to Rob before answering "I'm Robby's boyfriend! Who the fuck are you?" Nick looked at the man in disbelief then looked over to Rob who had a shocked look on his face. Obviously Rob hadn't planned on the other man being here.

"god...fuck...no this isn't happening! This is all a dream" Nicks starts to try to pinch himself awake. Sadly it didn't work.. "Rob please tell me this isn't true" Nick pleaded.

"Nick I'm so-"

"NO! Don't you fucking dare try to apologize to me. Why huh? Why did you do it? Couldn't get what you wanted from me so you go off and cheat! You are so un-fucking-believable you know that!" Nick picked up his phone and left the coffee place.

"NICK WAIT" were the last words he heard when he stepped out into the chilly autumn weather.

_Wait? For what an apology? Its not you its me? I've heard all of these stupid excuses before with past boyfriends but Rob was different! I gave every thing to Rob! My heart, my love, even my virginity! And the only thing he can do is cheat? _Nick was talking to himself as he walked away from the Lima bean. He knew just where to go!

* * *

Jeff ran inside. _God why did I just have to leave him here why couldn't I have gone with him? God I'm so fucking stupid _

"hello have you seen a man about this tall" Jeff motioned with his hand a little above his chin about how tall Nick was. "with dark brown hair and big brown eyes and an adorable smile that shows all of his teeth?"

the Batista looked at him and right when she was about to answer Jeff heard a voice coming behind him.

"you mean the same smile that shows the dimple on his right cheek?" the man behind him said. Jeff turned around quickly to find a man a little taller than he was, with jet black hair and brown eyes darker then Nicks. -Rob- he predicted.

"yes the exact one." Jeff said looking up at the man a little.

"aw well that's to bad he left about 15 minutes ago." the man held out his hand "Robert Willis and who are you?" Jeff stared at him and refused his hand shake "what the hell did you do to Nick?" Rob chuckled lightly "oh nothing that involved you pretty princess"

_SMACK_

Jeff Slapped Rob hard across the face "is that all you got? My baby sister can hit harder then you!" Rob said holding his cheek but smirking.

Jeff pushed Rob up against the nearest wall. Holding his arm to Robs neck pushing down on it. "what the hell did you do to him?" Rob choked out another chuckle "nothin'"

Jeff pull back his fist and jabbed him in the stomach. Rob let out a groan in pain "what. Did. you. do. To him?" Rob took a few breaths to steady himself "I-I cheated on hi-"

Before he could finish what he was going to say Jeff's fist connected with his jaw. Rob groaned in pain again when he finally fell to the floor. Jeff sat on top of him straddling his waist. Jeff started to punch Rob randomly aiming for his face, chest, stomach, anything that would hurt him.

Finally Robs nose started to bleed. A few other men sitting in the coffee place came and teared Jeff off of Rob "get out before we have to get the police involved" one of the men said as the other took Jeff by the arm and lead him to the door.

"THIS IS NOT OVER ROB!" Jeff yelled over his shoulder.

Jeff got into the car, started it and started to drive to find Nick. Every now and then he would stick his head out the window and shout his name. Jeff pulled over and ran his hand roughly trough his hair. "GODDD how could I loose my roommate like three days after I met him..."

"you didn't loose me jefffyyyyy" Jeff heard someone speak. Its was slurred out and obviously whoever said it was drunk. _DRUNK OH HELL NO!_

Jeff turned around only to find Nick sitting on an old bench behind some trees where if you weren't paying attention you wouldn't have seen him and he also had a case of bud light and a bunch of empty bottles on the ground.

Jeff got out and ran over to nick. "Nicky are you OK? How much have you had to drink?" Jeff kept asking Nick questions. Nick just ignored him and kept drinking.

"errthing finnneee Jefff! I haven't evennn had tat moch" Nick plopped down on the bench and threw his now empty beer bottle on the ground, watching it smash into a million little pieces.

"okay no your not Nick. You've had to much to drink I'm taking you home okay?" Jeff asked as he wrapped his arm around Nicks waist and helped him into the car.

"I hate him...hes a lying, cheating asshole who had to find another guy to have sex with just to be happy!" Nick said as he started to sob in his seat. Jeff started the car and drove off now with Nick safely with him.

"Nick he did not deserve you! You were way to good for him and he just brought the bad side out of you. You deserve much better than him. You deserve me." Jeff mumbled the last part under his breath so Nick didn't hear.

"I don't deserve anybody!" Nick continued to cry in his seat. He brought his knees up to his chest and kept crying until they got back to Dalton's parking lot.

Jeff got out of the car and helped Nick out. Jeff half carried Nick to the front entrance of the dorm hall when he encountered the noon security staff.

"have you two been drinking?" The tall muscular security man asked Jeff. Jeff sighed and looked at Nick trying to make up an excuse why the brunet was crying and reeked of alcohol.

"um n-no...well he had one beer..." Jeff looked at Nick then back to the man "b-but hes not drunk...and I've had nothing to drink" The man eyed them suspiciously then chuckled.

"It's alright boys! You're in high school and it's still summer so I wont take you to the dean this time but if I catch you two again right to him you'll go. Clear?" Jeff smiled gratefully at the man.

"thank you so much..." Jeff looked at the security mans name tag, "...jimmy! I'll maybe see you around another time!" with that Jimmy unlocked the doors and let them inside the dorm hall. Nick had fallen into a light sleep in Jeff's arms. Jeff carefully laid Nick down in his bed before grabbing his phone and started texting Blaine.

2:17 PM

Hey man sorry to bother you but nick sorta in a bad mood and is drunk outta his mind please come and save me!-J

**2:20 PM**

**damn what happened? And sure me, Wes, David and Kurt are going to see a movie in 20 minutes. -B**

**2:21 PM**

**Um where to begin Rob cheated on him then he went out to a random park and got really drunk then I found him sitting on a bench all alone then I brought him back and he fell asleep. And ok what movie? -J**

**2:23 PM**

**OMG thats terrible! And its Kurts pick so you'll never know with him -B**

**2:25 PM**

**ya I think hes a lil better now that hes asleep. -J**

**2:28 PM**

**so when are you going to come over? -B**

**2:31 PM**

**omw blainers -J**

**2:34 PM**

**okay :) -B**

Jeff got up from his bed, grabbed his wallet, and phone, then he walked over to Nick and placed a small light kiss to his forehead and walked out of the room.

* * *

"so we can either go see hope springs, finding Nemo 3D, or Pitch perfect!" Kurt exclaimed as he paced back and forth in the line for tickets.

"isn't hope springs about like old people having sex?" Blaine asked as he wrapped his arm around Kurts slim waist.

"NO! Its about love blaine!" Kurt said as he playfully elbowed Blaine in the ribs.

"Nooo I'm pretty sure it is about old people sex" Wes whispered to Jeff. Jeff snorted a laugh.

"then pitch perfect it is" Kurt said in conclusion.

"oh hell no! I want to see my Nemo!" David complained as Wes pushed him forward in the line, causing him to trip "ow meany!"

"Jeff you haven't said anything. What do you wanna see?" Blaine asked Jeff as he unwrapped his arm from the taller brunets waist and placed his hand on Jeffs shoulder.

"doesn't matter to me." Jeff reassured them as Blaine tightened his grip on his shoulder. Jeff really didn't want to see a movie about old people sex or a singing group because he was already in one. Finding nemo was Jeffs favorite movie growing up, and he hasn't seen it in ages.

"well let's put it to a vote all in favor of seeing finding Nemo say aye" Wes said sounding like he was in a warbler meeting and trying to decide which song they should sing. Everyone except Kurt said aye, Kurt voted for Pitch Perfect.

"so unfair!" Kurt stated as he crossed his arms over his chest in a huff.

"why babe?" Blaine asked as he tried to wrap and arm around Kurt again, but Kurt jerked away.

"Because I'm at the movies with a bunch of CHILDREN who want to watch a kids movie and not a true adult movie." Kurt was angry at the boys as he walked up to the ticket booth and payed for five tickets to go see Finding Nemo 3-D.

"Kurt Nemo is a classic kids film! I bet all of us grew up watching it. Even you Kurt!" all of the boys hummed in agreement before walking into there theater. All of them grabbing a popcorn, soda of some sort, and a bar of candy.

* * *

Jeff sat between Blaine and David, with Wes on Davids other side and Kurt on Blaines. As the ending credits rolled onto the screen Jeff looked at his friends- Wes fell asleep on Davids shoulder and Davids head was resting on top of Wes'. And Kurt and moved over to sit on Blaine lap and was now kissing him. Jeff came to conclusion that he was the fifth wheel. Wes had David, and Kurt had Blaine. Jeff had nobody.

* * *

Once they arrived back at Dalton Blaine said that he and Kurt were going to have a nap, and David and Wes had dinner with there girlfriends, so Jeff slowly made his way back to his room only to find Nick curled up on his bed still sound asleep.

Jeff looked at his phone and saw that it was almost 5PM so he decided to wake Nick up to take him out for an early dinner.

"Nicky? Nicky wake up!" Jeff lightly shook Nicks shoulder and when he got no response he shook him harder, making him stir in his sleep

"mmmm'what?" Nick asked still half asleep and not wanting to wake up. Jeff laughed as he plopped down beside him.

"I'm taking you out for dinner to the cute little restaurant down the road. Oh what is called?" Jeff tried to think but Nick answered before him.

"Bread Stix..." Nick started to drift back off to sleep but of course Jeff wouldn't let him.

"no uh uh no more sleeping! We are going to go out for dinner now go get changed into something that doesn't smell like beer!" Jeff started going trough Nicks dresser looking for something for him to wear. _Hehe PERFECT. _Jeff handed the clothes he picked out over to Nick. Nick slowly got out of bed and made his way over to the bathroom, obviously in no hurry to leave.

A few minutes later Nick walked out of the bathroom now changed into his new clothes, a tight fitting green polo shirt, and ripped skinny jeans. Jeff smiled and blushed about how skinny the jeans actually were. Nick looked Jeff up and down taking in his appearance- a plaid orange and light green button down top and loose fitting jeans- Nick caught himself staring at the blonds ass. He was guessing Jeff saw him staring because he cleared his throat then motioning to the door expecting him to lead the way.

Nick slipped back into reality and started to blush. Jeff grabbed Nicks hand and led him out of the room. As soon as they were out in the hall Jeff let go of Nicks hand.

"so we're going to breadsticks?" Nick asked not holding Jeffs hand anymore, but walking as close as he can to him without bumping hips.

"yea...i-i mean if that's alright with you" Jeff stammered. Nick just laughed at the boy.

"of course it's okay with me Jeffy" And that was the truth Nick really didn't mind as long as it meant he got to spend more time with the boy he liked.

Nick started rocking back and forth almost falling over. He was still feeling sick from all of the alcohol from earlier.

"Nicky are you feeling okay? I know a few hours ago you were drunk outta your mind but you look like you might puke up your whole stomach." Jeff had an arm around Nicks shoulders, helping him balance in place.

"ugh I fell like shit" Nick tried to lay his head on Jeffs shoulder but failed when he remembered that Jeff was 4 and ahalf inches taller than him and his head only reached about half way up his shoulders.

"maybe I should have let you sleep..." Jeff trailed off not knowing what else to say to carry on the conversation.

"Jeffy its okay I needed to get out of that dorm" Nick and Jeff reached the blondes car and got in. After a few minutes of driving Nick dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"so whats good here?" Jeff asked as the waitress lead them over to a table tucked in the corner,lit with a chandelier above.

Nick sat down and looked over the menu even though he already knew what he was going to order. "um anything really. What kind of food do you like?"

"pizza..." Jeff spoke quietly. Nick laughed

"um okay I know a great little Italian pizza you can get! I had it once then got rushed to the hospital because it had peppers on it." Jeff immediately started scanning the menu for any sign of pizza.

After a few minutes their waitress returned with a pad of paper and a pen. "what can I get for you two?" she was bouncing on her toes waiting for them to order.

"i'll have the sun dried tomato penne with a root beer please." nick closed up his menu and handed it to the waitress.

"and what can I get for you sweet-pea?" the waitress said turning to Jeff, who was slouched in his chair still looking for the pizza. Nick laughed and took the menu from Jeff's hands and handing it back to the waitress.

"he'll have the mini Italian pizzas with a side of fries." Nick ordered for Jeff.

"and to drink..." Jeff though for a moment before answering in a small child-like voice.

"a Shirley temple please" nick looked across the table at jeff and smiled.

"your drinks will be here momentarily" she picked up the menus and walked away. Nick was still staring at Jeff.

"Really? A Shirley temple? You sound like Kurt!" Jeff just shrugged and smiled back at Nick ,who was now playing with his napkin.

* * *

45 minutes later they were finally done there meal and on their way back to Dalton. Nick was once again asleep in the passenger side while jeff just sat in silence driving. After a few minutes they were pulling into the student parking lot at dalton.

"Nick, hunny we're home." Jeff said as he lightly shook the sleeping boys arm. Nick slowly opened one eye then quickly shut it again.

"mmm'I wanna sleep" Nick turned his head the other way and started to fall asleep again.

"if we go inside you can sleep in your nice, warm bed" Jeff said, pretending he was talking to a small child. Nick started lightly hitting Jeff in the face and stomach. "what are you doing?" Jeff asked watching Nicks hand

"looking for the off switch!" nick yawned then finally sat upright

"well too bad there's no off switch! I'm always turned on!" Jeff wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying.

"THAT WHAT HE SAID!" Nick immaturely joked. He started laughing then he looked at Jeff and saw a confused look. And of course he laughed harder.

"I don't get it..." nick laughed even harder.

"you said 'I'm always turned on' then I said 'thats what he said' because...never mind its too complicated for your simple precious mind" Jeff stared a him then shrugged. They both got out of the car and slowly made their ways to their dorm.

Jeff unlocked the door and walked in, pulling Nick behind him. Nick automatically ran to his bed and laid down with a thump. Jeff quickly went to the bathroom and when he came back he found Nick fast asleep with his mouth open a gap, he looked peaceful and angelic. Jeff walked over to Nicks bed and tucked Nick under his covers. "good night Nicky." Jeff leaned down and kissed Nick softly on the lips. Then Jeff hurried back to his side of the room when he heard Nick Speak in a quiet soft voice

"good night Jeffy"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!**

so im sick today **le cries** so I decided to write *happy dance * thanks for all the reviews and favourites :D they make me feel better!

* * *

The last days of their summer vacation was spent playing video games and just being teenage boys. One night they stayed up until they saw they saw the sun rise, then they slept all day, they also had a food fight with Kurt and Blaine which ended with Kurt in the corner begging for mercy and trying not to ruin his new outfit, Blaine standing on Jeffs desk with a plastic sword screaming "get down on your knees bitches!", and Jeff and Nick jumping on the beds throwing chips at each other. But sadly summer couldn't last forever. It was Monday morning and Jeff and Nick were just finishing tying their ties.

"uniforms are a bitch!" Jeff said as he undid his failure of a knot and tried again. Nick just smiled at him and remembered the night Jeff kissed him. They never spoke of it, and no matter how much Nick wanted to bring it up, he just couldn't

"i know but its really sexy-SUITING on you!" Nick blushed and looked away quickly before changing the subject. " so um what classes do you have?" Jeff looked at his schedule.

"math, English, French, and art" Nick smiled at Jeff.

"awesome we have math and art together! Also you have french with Kurt and English with David and Thad. First semester will be fun for you" Nick laughed then walked over and tied the navy and red tie for Jeff. "there you go"Jeff smiled at Nick then grabbed his bag and started walking to the hall.

"you coming?" Jeff stood at the door with his hand out for Nick to take. Nick smiled, grabbed his bag, then took Jeffs hand. As soon as they started seeing other boys wandering around they let go of each others hands _ugh if we were dating this would be so much easier! _Nick thought to himself as he tried to take the blondes hand again, but the boy yanked his hand away before Nick could even get a finger.

As Jeff and Nick walked into the math classroom they saw that there were only two seats left. One on the left side of the room, and one on the far right. Nick sighed and said goodbye as he made his way over to the far right corner. Jeff took his seat in the far left corner _this is going to be one long fucking class _Jeff thought to himself before pulling out a note book and a pen. He looked around the class room looking for someone he knew sitting close to him. No one. Jeff sigh as he sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he heard someone speak to him.

"hello? Hello? Are you awake?" the voice said. Jeff slowly opened his eyes and looked to see who was sitting next to him. He was tall, skinny, light brown hair, and sparkling green eyes.

"Sebastian Smythe. The hottest man you'll meet at this gay school." Jeff laughed and shook the hand he was holding out for him. Yes he was hot but not as hot as Nick.

" Jeff Sterling. nice to meet you" Sebastian smirked, he had a tight grip on Jeffs small fragile hand. Jeff just smiled as Sebastian spoke again.

"do you have a boyfriend?" Sebastian asked. _How did he know I was gay? _"i saw the way you were checking me out." Sebastian winked at the blonde boy before turning away and pulling out his pen and notebook.

" i-uh-ya-n-n-no I don't have a boyfriend" Jeff said as the teacher walked in.

"wanna come over tonight?" Sebastian whispered as the teacher began talking.

"s-sure" Jeff was unaware that Sebastian was the schools slut. Yes at times he could be a nice guy but most of the time he was trying to get into someones pants.

"great" Sebastian said as he quickly kissed Jeff on the cheek.

After class was over Nick was waiting out side of the classroom. "hey Jeffy" he said as he ran over to his friend and hugged him. Jeff let out a content sigh, glad to be back with Nick, even if it was for only a short amount of time.

"hey Nick... I missed you" Jeff hugged the boy close to him, breathing in his intoxicating sent of peppermint body wash. Nick chuckled and hugged him tighter.

"I missed you to Jeff. So what class do you have now?" Nick pulled away and walked to Jeffs locker with him.

"french, which you said I have with Kurt, right?" Jeff asked, putting his math text book away and grabbing his french.

"Ya and if you want my advice, sit next to him! He's really good and will help you." Nick thought about how he almost failed last year, but thankfully Kurt saved him. "if you leave right now you might be able to get a seat next to him. Lots of people try to sit near him just so they can get help from him" Jeff smiled at Nick as they approached the french room.

"thanks Nick." Jeff pecked Nicks cheek and walked in. He quickly spotted Kurt sitting in the back of the classroom with nobody sitting next to him. Great! Jeff walked over to him and took the seat.

"salutations my fellow human" Kurt said as jeff came closer.

"um...hi?" Jeff didn't really know Kurt like Nick did but he did know he was a pretty chill dude.

"comment allez-vous?" Kurt asked a confused Jeff.

"um..." Jeff didn't know any french. He stared and Kurt, who started laughing.

"oh la la Jeff tu a un retard" Kurt said still laughing at Jeff, who still wore a confused face.

"um English please?" Jeff asked, slightly embarrassed.

Kurt laughed "I asked how are you doing then i called you a retard!" kurt patted the boy on the back, then watched as the teacher walked in.

* * *

At the end of the day Jeff and Nick walked out of the art classroom, both covered in paint from the little paint war they had when the teacher wasn't looking.

They boys peacefully made their way back to their dorms. "so what are you doing tonight jeff?" Nick asked as they walked into the dorm.

"I'm going to a friends' place tonight for a bit." Jeff answered, plopping down on Nicks bed.

"oh okay sweet well...have fun" Jeff looked up at Nick.

"ill be back for dinner okay? Then we can watch some movies." Nick went and sat next to Jeff on the bed.

"okay sounds great." Nick beamed hearing Jeff say that he wants to spend time with him.

"okay well I'm gonna get this paint off me, get changed, then go." Jeff said standing up and walking to the bathroom to wash up.

A few minutes later Jeff emerged from the bathroom, now out of his uniform and no paint on his face.

"okay I'm heading out now and I'll be back in an hour or so." jeff said grabbing his phone and opening the door.

"okay...bye" Nick laid on his bed and sighed as Jeff walked out.

_Wait whose place is he going to? Blaine? No hes getting it on with Kurt...who could it be? _Nick sat up and look through last years year book trying to think of whose room Jeff could be going to.

Jeff walked down the hall until he found room s69 – Sebatians room- it said on the out side. Jeff chuckled and knocked on the door.

"come in its unlocked" he heard Sebastian call from inside the room. Jeff turned the knob and was amazed at what he saw.

* * *

**Ya ya ya i know im a terrible person! Ill try to update one more time today! And BTW yes i just haad to make sebs room 69 XD dont worry he doesnt actually 69 guys in there...or does he...MUAHAHA...REVIEWS :) love you all**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**hey guys thanksfor all the favs and reveiws! :D i'm sorry i havnt updated latly ive been really sick and ive been sleeping pretty much 24 7 and avntad time to wirte...sorry...well anyways enjoy chapter 9! i know its short but at least i updated *sticks tongue out and runs away***

* * *

when Jeff walked into Sebastian's room, at first he was amazed, what he saw was breathtakingly beautiful. Lights dimmed with candles that lit the room, and two trays that had food with steam coming off of them. The further he walked in the more he fell in love with the room.

"you like?" Sebastian said, getting off the bed and walking towards Jeff. Jeff nodded as a reply. Sebastian smirked and pulled out one of the chairs at his desk that he made into a table. "take a seat." he said cheerfully. Jeff accepted and sat down. Sebastian sat across from him and smiled.

"t-this is so nice sebastian..." Jeff said smiling at him.

"pft please Jeff call me Seb!" Jeff smiled again at Sebastians kindness and friendliness, little did Jeff know that was just a disguise.

"okay Seb, this is so nice." Sebastian placed one of the trays of food in front of Jeff.

"dig in." Jeff smiled at him then took his fork and began eating . When their meal was finished Sebastian was first to speak.

"do you like cuddling?" Sebastian asked. Jeff choked a bit on his water.

"u-um ya i do...a lot. Why?" Sebastian stood up, taking Jeffs hands and pulling him to the bed.

"Because we are gonna cuddle." Sebastian said and laid down on the bed, pulling Jeff down on top of him. Jeff chuckled a little and got comfy on Sebastians chest, wrapping his arms around his midsection.

Jeff let out a content sigh and spoke "you're so comfy..." he whispered and shut his eyes enjoying the moment.

Sebastian smirked and placed his hand on Jeffs lower back, close to his ass. Jeff didn't notice and continued to cuddle him. Once he knew for sure that Jeff didn't notice he leaned down and started kissing his neck.

Jeff shivered "what are you doing?" he asked quietly. Sebastian chuckled darkly.

"nothing little jeffy don't worry" he whispered into his ear and began sucking on it gently.

Jeff jumped up and out of Sebastians grasp "I-I got to go..." he said and quickly ran out of Sebastian's room and back to his own.

Nick was sitting on the floor on a few blankets and and pillow while playing halo on Jeffs Xbox.

"hey Jeff, back so soon!" he said, not looking away from the screen "how was it?" he asked and paused his game and looked at Jeff.

Jeff bit his lip and moved to go sit next to Nick "Um it was okay...I guess...he made dinner...then we talked...then w-we went to the bed a-and he s-started to kiss my neck...then I ran out." Jeff said quietly and curled into a ball.

Nick frowned over at him and rubbed his back, "Are you going to be alright?" he asked quietly while still rubbing little circles on his back.

Jeff nodded and laid his head on Nicks shoulder "i've never had a boyfriend since Brian..." he said barely above a whisper.

Nick sighed and held him close "want me to go set him straight?" he asked.

Jeff shook his head "i just want you to stay here with me and not get in trouble"

Nick chuckled and kissed Jeffs hair. Even though Jeff was much larger than Nick he seemed so small right now. "alright buddy I'll stay here with you" he whispered into his ear. After a few minutes Jeff fell asleep in nicks arms. Nick smiled and laid them both down on the pillows on the ground and pulled a cover over them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**AN: thanks for all the reviews and favourites **hugs every amazing person reading this** enjoy ;)**

* * *

Nick woke up at at 4am the next morning covered in sweat, also with a headache. He began drifting back to sleep when his stomach did a few flips, and he suddenly felt extremely sick and made a dash for the bathroom. Once he was finished emptying his stomach he laid against the cold walls.

Jeff stirred in his sleep when Nick got up and ran to the bathroom, but he quickly jumped up out of bed once he heard Nick throwing up. Jeff ran into the bathroom, the stench of vomit misting around the air, and saw Nick curled up against the wall.

"Nick? Are you okay?" He asked in concern. He stepped into the bathroom further and flushed the vomit filled toilet.

The sick boy shook his head slowly "Y-Yeah. I'm fine. G-Go back to bed Jeffy," he told the blond as he shivered and curled into himself more.

Jeff knelt down next to the brunet and rubbed his back. "Nick, don't lie to me. Are you alright?" he asked with a little more force.

Nick groaned and buried his head into the crook of Jeff's neck "No...I fell like shit" he whispered and shut his eyes slowly.

Jeff nodded and wrapped his arms loosely around the shorter boys midsection. Nick sighed, then let out a groan of pain and flip back around to the toilet and upchucked for a few more minutes. Jeff rubbed his back then got up to get nick a glass of water to rinse his mouth out.

Once he was done he rested back against the wall again as Jeff got up to go find medicine. After Nick took the medicine, Jeff helped him back to the bed, and put a bucket next to the bed.

"Okay Nicky, I'm gonna go sleep in my bed now." he said and got up to go to his own uncomfy bed.

"No Jeffy, stay with me. Please Jeff, I don't like being alone when I'm sick." Nick begged for Jeff not to leave him.

Jeff sighed and climbed back into bed with him. "Fine, deal, but if you puke on me I will beat your ass!"

Nick nodded "sounds fair..." he said quietly and curled into Jeffs side, slowly closing his eyes and drifting back off to sleep.

Jeff smiled and began drifting back to sleep also.

* * *

Jeff was woken back up at 7:30am because of the sound of Nick barfing in the bathroom. Jeff slowly climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom only to see Nick in the same position his was a few hours ago.

"Are you gonna go to classes?" Jeff asked and grabbed some more medicine for him and a glass of water.

The brunet shrugged "I don't think so." he said quietly and took the medicine.

Jeff sighed and sat on the edge of the tub. "Want me to stay with you?" he asked, looking down at the pale sick boy.

Nick shook his head, "No. Go to classes..." he said, as he turned back to the toilet to puke for a few seconds.

Jeff shook his head and filled up the cup again, handing it to the sick one. "nah I rather know you're okay and taking your pills, then going to classes and having to deal the annoying people."

Nick chuckled quietly to himself. "Okay, if you really want to," he said quietly and leaned back against the cold pale wall. He shut his eyes and let out a deep breath, sagging against the wall.

Jeff walked over and sat next to Nick on the cold tiles. "Wanna go back to bed?" he asked and took Nicks pale clammy hand in his own.

Nick slowly shook his head and it looked almost painful. "I won't be able to crawl, let alone walk, back to bed. If you can bring me some blankets and a pillow I'll just make a makeshift bed in here." He shrugged.

Jeff looked down at him sympathetically and gave the brunets hand a light squeeze. "How about I carry you back to bed?" he asked and sat up slowly.

Nick looked at Jeff with half lidded eyes. "You'd do that? For me?" he asked and slowly sat up as well.

The blond nodded "Of course! You're my roommate, and even if I'm not yours, you're my best friend," he said as his cheeks and ear tips tinged a bright pink.

Nick smiled tiredly and whispered. "Don't tell Blaine, but you're my best friend too..." he sat up completely and let out a long yawn.

"Well I'll make sure not to tell Blaine," he winked.

Nick blushed and giggled like a twelve year old girl.

_Oh shit, does he think I'm flirting? Because i wasn't...was I? Fuck, oh fuck i was _Jeff mentally slapped himself and smiled kindly at Nick. _Might as well have fun with it. _Jeff scooped Nick up into his arms bridal style. Nick gasped at the sudden movement, and wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck to hold himself up.

"Welcome home Mr. Duval-Sterling" He joked and laid Nick on Jeff's bed. "I have'nt gotten around to changing your sheets yet. Are you okay to sleep here?" Jeff asked and brushed a few strands of brown hair from Nicks pale, pale face.

Nick cuddled into the Jeff scented pillows. "It smells like you!" Nick let out another long yawn.

Jeff chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed by Nick's legs. He gently cupped his cheek and caressed his cheekbone lightly. "Who did you expect it to smell like? Blaine? Wes? David? Sebastian?"

Nick giggled " You just named off like, everyone you know at Dalton, and I hope your bed never, ever smells like Sebastian." He said seriously.

Jeff shook his head. "I promise. Never ever!" Jeff leaned down and placed a gentle, light kiss to Nick's forehead. "Sleep sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake up, don't worry," He whispered and kissed his hot forehead again.

"C-Could you maybe...sleep with me?" Nick asked quietly and moved so he could look up at Jeff.

Jeff chuckled quietly and crawled into the small bed with Nick. Nick sighed and cuddled into Jeff's chest, and closed his eyes. The blonde wrapped his arms around Nick's shoulders.

Once Jeff was sure that Nick was asleep he leaned down and kissed Nick's lips softly. He had made sure that Nick brushed his teeth after every time he puked. Jeff pulled away, as Nicks eyes opened slowly.

"What was that for?" he asked, still half asleep.

A blush crept to Jeff's face, and he shrugged. "Nick...c-can I tell you something?" he asked quietly.

A small smiled appeared on Nicks lips. "Of course Jeffy," he whispered and laid his head back down onto Jeff's chest.

"I-I..."

**TO BE CONTINUED SUCKEERRSS**

_**AN hehe gosh this makes me feel like a bad person...if you want me to continue tonight leave a review ;) I hope you all had an amazing Christmas, Hanukkah, ETC. And happy new years! (my birthday was new years eve XD) love you all! **big sloppy kisses for all* **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**AN: thanks to Hisamsmith for being my 15****th**** review! **big hug** **

**well since I'm not at school today I'm gonna finish the cliff hanger for yall ;)**

A thousand thoughts per second went through Nick's brain.

"I-I..." He repeated "I l-like you..." he said quietly and looked down at Nick, who's eyes were wide open now.

"o-oh... I like-" Nick was cut off by Jeff speaking again.

"No! I don't like you," Nicks stomach dropped. He felt like a huge weight had just dropped on top of his head.

"O-Oh.."

"I fucking love you!" Jeff said and looked down at Nick, and he leaned down so slow that he though the world had slowed down just for this perfect moment. Jeff slowly placed his lips against Nicks. They just fit perfectly, like a key and a lock, just perfect. After a few moments Jeff brought his hand up to cup the brunets cheek.

Nick hummed in pleasure. Once Jeff cupped Nicks cheek, the brunet pulled away. "j-jeff.." he said breathlessly

"Yeah?" Jeff asked in a whisper.

"W-will you be-" Nick was cut off by a knock at the door. Nick sighed "Go get the door..."

Jeff nodded and climbed out of bed, heading towards the door. "Oh, hey Blaine, Kurt! What brings you guys here?" he asked, annoyed, and looked back at Nick, who was climbing out of bed.

"Kurt and I went out yesterday and got Magic Mike! Wanna watch it?" Blaine said, walking in past Jeff.

"Um...no not really..Nick's sick.." Jeff said and allowed Kurt to walk in.

Kurt frowned and sat next to Nick, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Blaine went over to the DVD player and put the movie in. Jeff rolled his eyes and sat on the couch. "make yourself at home!"

Nick got up from Jeffs bed and went over to the couch with Jeff. Jeff opened his arms and pulled Nick into is lap. Nick complied and collapsed into Jeffs lap. Blaine clicked play and laid in bed with Kurt under the covers. Jeff looked over at Klaine and grimaced when he saw Blaines hand heading south towards Kurts crotch. He saw the blankets life a little then go back down. Kurt gasped and arched his back slightly. Jeff almost puked. _They are seriously going to jerk each other off during Magic Mike? In my bed? _

About half way through Nick and Jeff had fallen asleep on the couch, and after getting off three times each, Blaine and Kurt had fallen asleep to.

Nick woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. "Hello?" he said quietly, trying not to disturb Jeff or the other two.

"Hello? Nicky?" the man on the other line said.

"oh shit..." Nick muttered. He climbed out of Jeff's lap carefully and stepped out into the hall.

"Rob, why the hell are you calling me?" Nick asked angrily.

"I can't call my beautiful boyfriend?" Rob asked innocently.

" NO!" he nearly yelled. "You fucking bastard! You cheated on me! There is no way in hell you can call me your boyfriend! I already have a new one anyways..." he trailed off. He knew it was a lie. He hadn't asked Jeff yet, but he tried. Nick was certain Jeff would say yes anyways.

"Like hell you do! The day you get a new boyfriend will be the day i get a sex change! So NEVER!" Nick couldn't take it anymore. He clutched his phone tight and threw it to the end of the hall which was a few feet away. The expensive iphone shattered into a million tiny pieces. Nick turned around quickly and swung hard at the cold brick walls, causing his skin to tear a little, and start to bleed. He groaned in pain and cradled his injured hand.

Jeff woke up and realized Nick wasn't asleep on him anymore. He heard screaming and yelling from the hall, so he jumped out of his seat and ran towards the door, stopping to throw a pillow at Kurt and Blaine.

"ow! What the fuck man?" Blaine asked tiredly.

"I sleep in that bed you know?" Jeff asked and raised a brow.

Kurt blushed and buried his head into the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine grinned proudly. "We know!"

Jeff groaned in frustration, and threw his hands up in the air. "Out of my bed! Now!" he demanded and walked out into the hall to find Nick.

Nick had curled up into a small ball in the corner, holding his bloody. Jeff knelt next to him and placed a hand on the brunets cheek. "Nicky, What happened?" he asked quietly while caressing Nicks cheek.

"R-rob..." he said simply and leaned into Jeff's touch.

Jeff let out a long sigh and pulled the smaller boy into his arms. "W-What happened?" he whispered into Nicks ear.

The warbler shook his head slowly "l-later...I-I'll tell you later.."

The blond nodded and kissed the top of Nicks head. "Whenever you're ready baby," he didn't catch the pet name he let slip out.

Jeff pulled away and looked at the other boys injured hand. "Why don't I go get you cleaned up?" both boys faces had a small smile. Jeff helped Nick up and led him back into the dorm room. "I'll buy you a new phone," Jeff said and led him to the bathroom.

"You don't have to do that..." Nick looked around the room, offering a small smile towards Kurt and Blaine.

"I want to." he told Nick and began washing the blood off of Nicks fingers and hand. Nick winced in pain and jerked his hand away.

"S-Sorry..." he blushed and ducked his head.

Jeff smiled kindly at him "It's okay Nicky." he began washing again.

Once Jeff was done cleaning Nick and Klaine left, Nick and Jeff cuddled on the loveseat that was in the corner on their room. Nick let out a long sigh, causing Jeff to smile down at him.

"How's your hand?" he asked in concern.

"It's fine" He simply shrugged and cuddled into Jeff's side.

Jeff wrapped his arm tightly around Nicks shoulders, pulling him closer. "So, we sort of got interrupted earlier," Jeff began. "Soooo..." he grinned down at the boy in his arms.

Nick began to blush and refused to look Jeff in the eye. Jeff cupped Nicks cheek and forced him to look at him.

"if you don't ask I will!" he threatened. Nick said nothing so Jeff continued. "Nicholas Duval, would you give me the honour of becoming my amazing, beautiful, hilarious, _sexy_," he added with a wink. "boyfriend?" he finished with a huge smile on his face.

Nick giggled and shrugged "We'll have to see if you live up to my expectations," he joked "Buuuttt, very well. Yes Jeffery Sterling, I would love to be your boyfriend!" he grinned and leaned in to kiss Jeff.

Jeff, who was still grinning like a mad man, cupped Nicks face in his hands and kissed him more passionately then ever. It was more passionate then the sloppy night at the warbler party, it was more passionate then the kiss they shared a few hours ago.

After what seemed like centuries, they both pulled away with huge smiles on there face. "So _boyfriend," _Jeff said and pecked his lips once more "would you like to go to bed?" he asked then put on a charming smile.

"How could I say no to that request?" Nick jumped up and pulled jeff to the now clean bed.

They both laid down, Jeff on his back and Nick cuddled up in his arms. It was perfect. Everything in the world was perfect for the two boys.

* * *

**AN: yay! Niff finally happened! Y'all happy? I know I am! leave reviews for what should happen next! Maybe a little angst :P make it good! Love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A week had gone by since Jeff and Nick began dating. Nick, Jeff, Kurt, and Blaine went out on a double date to coffee one day that ended up in both couples walking hand in hand down a dirt path to a forest behind the school.

Jeff loved spending time with Nick, and Nick couldn't get enough of Jeff. The day after Nick broke his phone Jeff bought him a new Iphone.

Now, Jeff and Nick laid side by side in the middle of a park on the outside of Westerville. Nick and Jeff were talking about their childhoods one day and Nick suddenly remembered the park he would run away to when he was angry or upset. The sign read "North Westerville fantastic funville!" most of the letters were worn or scratched out.

"This place is nice!" Jeff complimented as he picked a dandelion from the ground.

Nick nodded "This was my little heaven when I was younger..."

Jeff smiled and held his boyfriends hand. "Hey, I noticed something cool on our way in, wanna see it?" Jeff asked and began to sit up.

Nick followed as Jeff began to stand up. "Yeah sure!" He said happily and followed Jeff towards the sign at the entrance.

Jeff grabbed a stick and began scratching letters out. "North westerville fantastic funville" was already scratched out to "No still fan fun" Jeff worked for a few minutes until it read. "N I F F" He smiled and scratched in a heart at the end.

"Really hun? Niff? It's already bad enough that the warblers make fun of our nickname, but now it's on a sign?!"

Jeff smiled proudly "I love it!"

Nick chuckled and kissed him "And I love you!"

Jeff laughed into the kiss. "I love you more!"

Nick shook his head and kissed him again. "I love you most."

Jeff sighed and grabbed Nick's hand, pulling him towards the car.

* * *

They arrived back at Dalton twenty minutes later. They both sighed when Wes texted them saying there was an emergency warbler meeting for sectionals in a few weeks.

The warblers all slowly piled in the choir room. Jeff and Nick were squished together while Kurt and Blaine sat on either side of them.

"So Gentlemen," Wes began. "in a few weeks is sectionals. As you know we are facing Kurt's former school, The New Directions, and the leotards." The room erupted in laughed at the name. "The Leotards should be fairly easy to beat since this is their first time competing, but new directions on the other hand went to nationals last year. If we want to beat them we need to step up our game."

"Blaine will be singing a solo," David said from his seat. "And we are holding auditions for a duet. The auditions will be tomorrow after last bell."

"So Blaine, is there any song you'd like to perform for your solo?" Thad asked.

Blaine shrugged. "How about 'It's time' by imagine dragons?"

Wes nodded "The councilmen will work on the back rounds tonight and practise them tomorrow after the auditions." Wes banged his gavel. "Meeting adjured."

Jeff turned to Blaine. "You guys hold auditions for songs?"

Blaine nodded and began to stand up. "Yup! We always have, and we always will!"

"You know it!" David called from the other side of the room and walked over to Klaine and Niff "Nicky, are you gonna audition for the duet?"

Nick shrugged "I don't know...maybe..."

Jeff took Nicks hand and looked him in the eyes. "You should do it."

Nick smiled and leaned over to kiss Jeff.

David gasped "Niff before my very eyes!" he put the back of his hand to his forehead.

Kurt chuckled. "They are pretty adorable, aren't they Blaine?"

Blaine nodded and reached over to hold Kurt's hand. "They're like two adorable puppies!"

"So we're dogs now?" Nick asked.

"Can we adopt them Kurtie?" Blaine asked, and didn't acknowledge Nick.

Kurt nodded "We should get the blonde one! Hes sooo cute!" Kurt reached over and ruffled Jeff's hair.

"Hey!" Jeff whined and began to fix his hair, "Stoooop!" but Kurt kept messing it up.

Nick reached over and slapped Kurt's hand away. "Keep you hands off my boyfriend!" He said in a protective way, and wrapped his arm protectively around Jeff's waist.

Jeff leaned into Nick and continued to fix his hair. "Whoa, calm down Nick!" Blaine said and pulled Kurt back over to him. "He was just playing around!"

Nick held Jeff closer to him. "Jeff asked him to stop, and he didn't. So I was being a good boyfriend, and helping him."

"Over protective much?"

"Shut the fuck up, Anderson! I can be protective of my boyfriend if I want to." Nick grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him towards the door.

Jeff walked close to him. "Thanks Nicky..." He whispered "I have a thing about people touching my hair...its like..If someone was trying to grope me...it's just uncomfortable...its just don't like it..."

Nick nodded and kissed his cheek. "It's alright baby, I won't let him touch you anymore."

Jeff smiled and moved closer to him. "And you being all protective and stuff is _soo hot_" he whispered in his ear and flicked his tongue out to lick his ear lobe.

Nick shuddered and gripped his hand tighter. "N-Not here Jeff..."

Jeff smirked and began sucking in a spot behind Nick's ear. "Why not?" He mumbled against his neck.

Nick shivered and looked around. When he saw the bathroom he pulled Jeff inside and locked the door. He checked to make sure no one was in there before shoving Jeff against the wall and kissing him deeply.

Jeff hummed in surprise but returned the kiss. "I love you Nick" He whispered against his lips.

Nick exhaled through his nose and pulled Jeff closer. He wrapped his arms around Jeffs waist, reaching down slightly to squeeze one of his ass cheeks.

Jeff moaned quietly and draped his arms over Nicks shoulders, tangling his fingers in the brow locks. The blond turned them around so Nick was against the wall. "Let's do it..." Jeff whispered.

Nick looked up at him, his pupils dilated. "Jeff...I-I...I don't want to take your virginity in the boys bathroom at our _school!_ J-just...no...sorry..."

"Why not? I gotta loose it at some point in life." he leaned in to kiss him again.

"But in the bathroom? I just...Babe, why do you wanna loose it so bad?"

Jeff pulled away and fixed his hair. "Well if you haven't noticed, I'm a 17 year old, hormonal boy with a sexy as hell boyfriend!" He said and turned back to Nick. "and right now I don't care where I loose it!"

Nick stared at him, eyes wide and still dilated. "Once you loose it you can never get it back. Your first time needs to be romantic, and sweet, and loving, and in a room! Not is a shit smelling boys bathroom! I lost mine in the back of Rob's car. We were drunk and I don't even remember it. Losing your virginity should not be like how I lost mine. We are not doing this now."

"Then lets go back to the dorm room!"

Nick shook his head. "I have a study group coming in 5 minutes. I actually gotta run now. We will be done in about an hour."

Jeff sighed. "So you're kicking me out of the dorm for an hour?"

Nick shrugged "Sorta...why does it matter?"

"That's not fair! It's my dorm too!"

"I know, but if you're in the room we will be distracted!"

"Why does it have to be in our room? Why can't you guys go to the library or something?"

"the debate team booked the library. Why are you making this such a big deal? Just go for a walk or go see Kurt and Blaine or something." Nick said, getting frustrated.

Jeff groaned "Fine. Whatever bye." Jeff stormed out of the bathroom and down the hall.

Nick sighed and quickly ran back to his room. He grabbed all his books and began setting up seats. He looked around the room for his Ipod since his phone didn't have music on it yet. After minutes of searching the only thing he found that could play music was Jeff's phone, which he left in the room before the warbler meeting.

He unlocked the phone, and was going to go to the music, when a text appeared. He debated whether or not to look at one of Jeff's personal texts. He sighed and gave in. He clicked the text and read it.

You looked sooo hot today in math today ;) I'd love to tie you to my bed with your tie. If you still wanna loose your V-card gimme a call. I heard you and nicky-boy in the bathroom...sooo hot! -S

Nick stared down at the phone and was about to text back when Justin walked in. Justin Thomas was a nineth grader who moved to Westerville from Colorado. Nick forced a smiled and threw Jeff's phone on the bed, not interested in music anymore, and walked over to him. "Hey Justin, its nice to have you back again."

Justin smiled and took off his shoes then sat on one of the beds, "Well Mr. Robinson said I had to join a study group until I start passing his class." The boy rolled his eyes and crossed his legs. Justin was a good looking kid. Short brown hair, dark brown eyes, tall and thin but still muscular, and is really nice, just not the smartest.

"Well I love having you here!" Nick said and sat down on Jeff's bed. "Do you know if anyone else is coming?" he asked and began to look through his phone in case someone texted to cancel.

"Gavin, Jorden, and Zach have a basketball game, British twins have a tennis tryout,-"

"Really? You call Paul and Frank the British twins?" Nick asked and began laughing when Justin nodded yes. "Alright, I know that Wes and David have dates with their girlfriends, and that's everyone right?" Nick asked the other brunet, thinking of people he might have missed.

"Yup, so now it's just you and me!" What Nick didn't know was that Justin was only in his study group because he thought Nick was super hot. Well that, and because he needed to pass his classes.

"Well lets get started then!" Nick smiled and began to help the boy.

* * *

Jeff sat down on a bench and sighed. He had been walking around campus for a few minutes, thinking of a song to sing for his audition for the duet. He was stuck between 'I don't want this night to end', 'Isn't she lovely', and 'One love'.

Jeff got up from the bench he was occupying and walked over to a tree. He pulled himself up onto the lowest branch and began climbing higher. Once he was as high as he could possibly go he straddled the branch and leaned against the trunk of the tree.

He felt sad for trying to force Nick into taking his virginity. He knew that he should be proud that he still has it, and didn't loose it like Nick did.

Jeff closed his eyes and began humming the songs he was thinking about singing.

"Whatcha doing up there Jeffy?" Jeff heard a familiar call from down below.

"Thinking." He responded, not opening his eyes to see who was bugging him.

Blaine began to climb the tree until his was up near Jeff. "About what?" He asked and sat down on the branch next to him.

"Nick...The duet auditions...Nick..."

"You really like him, don't you?" Blaine asked smiling.

Jeff nodded and opened his eyes finally. He looked over at Blaine, and smiled slightly. "I love him so much,"

"I can tell just by the way you look at him. Just make sure the dean doesn't find out. Once his finds out two people are dating he makes room changes. If he finds out you two will be separated. It happened to me in 9th grade. I was dating my roommate, and the dean found out and made us change rooms. Once he was in a new room he cheated on me with his new roommate. He transferred schools last year, but we stopped talking."

Jeff frowned. "I don't wanna be separated from Nicky..." He said quietly, and laid his head back against the tree. "What time is it? I left my Phone in my dorm."

Blaine checked his watch. "Its 5:20, wait why can't you go to your room and get your own phone?"

"Nick is having a study group or something. He said I wasn't allowed in the room." Jeff rolled his eyes. "Wanna go get dinner?" He asked and began to move to get down.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah sure. Are we going to the Cafeteria?"

"How about the Lima Bean? They just started serving subs the other day!" He smiled slightly. "I wanna try one."

Blaine chuckled and began to climb down. "Sweet! Yeah lets go!"

"Where's Kurt?" Jeff asked once they were on the ground again.

"A few of his friends from Lima came to visit. They're at the mall," He said rolling his eyes. "Boringgggg!"

The blonde boy laughed and began walking with Blaine towards the Lima bean on Campus.

* * *

Once they got to the Lima bean the got in line. "What kind of sub are you gonna try?" Blaine asked and looked up at the screen that was showing different subs.

"The Meatball sub looks good," Jeff said and licked his lips.

Blaine nodded in agreement. "It all looks sooo good!"

"I know where we're going for dinner this week!" Jeff smiled. They got to the front of the line and both ordered Meatball subs.

"Mmm, holy shit these things are amazing!" Blaine said as they both took large bites of their subs.

"We are coming here all the time." Jeff said, and licked some barbeque sauce off his lips.

Blaine chuckled and took a sip of his soda. "We already do come here all the time!"

"You know what I mean." said Jeff as he took another bite of the meaty sub.

* * *

Nick and Justin didn't end up studying. They laid on the floor with popcorn and chip bags around them while they played Call Of Duty on Jeff's Xbox.

"I should get going now," Justin said as Nick turned the game off.

"Yeah, Jeff should be back soon." He sighed, feeling bad about kicking Jeff out when they didn't even study.

"I'll see you next week, right?" Justin asked as he grabbed his bag and books.

Nick nodded. "Of course. Just text me when you have time, and we will actually study next time!"

"I liked hanging out with you, Nick. We should do it again." Justin put his jacket and shoes on and was now standing at the door.

"I'll get back to you on that!" Nick said and laid down on his bed. "Seeya Justin."

Justin waved and walked out.

Nick forgot about the text Sebastian sent earlier, and began to fall asleep.

Jeff arrived back at the dorm about twenty minutes later. He smiled at his sleeping boyfriend, and quietly walked over to him. "Nicky," He whispered and gently shook his shoulder. "Baby, I'm home." He said softly and kissed Nick's temple. He turned around and saw the Xbox controllers on the ground surrounded by bags of snacks. "Nick," He said in a normal voice, not speaking in a whisper anymore.

Nick slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "Yeah?" He asked, confused as to why he was being woken up.

"Why are the chips _I _bought open and gone? I bought those for our movie night this weekend! Did you even study?" He asked angrily.

"No," He said and yawned. "Only one guy showed up so we just played video games, and ate food."

"And you couldn't tell me that I could come back? I sat in a tree for like, 30 minutes!"

"You didn't have your phone! You left it here. Oh, and by the way Sebastian texted you and said if you wanted to loose your virginity he would _love _to take it!" Nick rolled back over and covered his head with his pillow.

"So now I have to clean up your mess? And I don't want to loose my virginity to a guy who needs sex to live." Jeff said and began picking up the empty bags.

Nick ignored him, and quickly fell back to sleep. "Love you too," Jeff muttered as he changed into his sleepwear and climbed into bed, turning the light off. And for the first night since they got to Dalton, they slept in separate beds.

* * *

AN: Aweee :( So vote below what song you think Lil Jeffy should sing!

-I don't want this night to end

-Isn't she lovely

-One love

Oh and this is the longest chapter so far!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

AN: Sorry I haven't posted in like...forever. I haven't felt motivated to write. Sorry. Anyways this is just a really short chapter (About 800 words) The song used is When I'm With You by Faber Drive. Love them. Anyways, enjoy and please please pleeeeaasse leave a review. They're really the only things that motivate me to write. XOXO

Jeff woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm. "Shut that annoying thing up!" Nick groaned from the other side of the room.

Jeff rolled his eyes, and turned the alarm off. "We've got school, Nick." He said, and sat up, fixing his bedhead.

Nick let out a long yawn, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Why the hell do they make school so early in the fucking morning?" He asked, and stood up, stretching. His shirt lifted up a bit, revealing his toned stomach.

Jeff stood up and shrugged. "I dunno maybe you should ask Jake or Joe or whatever the fuck his name is. Oh wait! He wouldn't be able to tell you anything because he's failing all his classes, and is too in love with you to even notice that he's failing!" Jeff said, a little louder than necessary.

The brunet groaned in frustration. "His name is Justin! And he's a good guy, just not the smartest. And he's _not _in love with me. And even if he was, I'm already taken!"

"He needs to stop coming over here." Jeff said, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't want to lose his Nicky over some stupid freshman.

Nick shook his head. "I can't just tell a kid that is failing all his classes that he can't get help anymore. I just can't."

"Then...Then I'm just gonna stop coming back here." Jeff told him and stood up a little straighter.

"Where are you gonna stay? Blaine's? Wes's?"

Jeff shrugged and looked down at the ground. "I-I don't know..." He said quietly and mentally slapped himself for not thinking that over.

Nick sighed and grabbed a towel, walking towards the bathroom. "Have fun finding a place to stay!" He said and slammed the bathroom door shut, pulling out his cell phone and texting Justin.

Hey man, what are you doing after school? -N

Justin replied almost immediately.

Nothing, why? -J

Wanna hang out? -N

Sure! My place or yours? -J

Hmm...yours. I gotta get away for a bit, and the warblers will just bug me. -N

Wait, don't you have warblers practise tonight? -J

Yeah..I don't think the guys will care if I miss just one. I'll see you after last bell? -N

Certainly -J

Justin grinned, and mentally did a little happy dance. Nick was coming over. Nick Duval was coming over to his place. To hang out. After school. _Alone. _

OXOX

"Are you ready, man?" Blaine whispered to Jeff as the other warblers filed in the room, taking up the seats.

Jeff nodded, fixing his tie nervously. "N-Nick isn't here yet..." He said and glanced around the room, not seeing his boyfriends beautiful face.

"It's hard to believe he would miss you sing your first solo. Well I mean your first solo that you're both sober for." Blaine said with a quiet chuckle.

"We had a fight this morning...he's probably with that creepy freshman Justin..."

"Wait, so he's not coming to practise? That's stupid!" Blaine said, raising both of his triangle eye brows.

Jeff nodded. "I know...I was gonna sing this song to him..I changed my choice of songs this morning. I skipped third period to practice."

Blaine nodded and went to sit down as the music started.

_Saw you walk into the room_

_thought I'd try and talk to you_

_babe am I ever glad _

_you wanted me too_

_Its been two years to the day_

_half the time I've been away _

_I know I'm not there enough_

_but that's gonna change_

_cause' I'm coming back_

_to show you that_

_I'm keeping the promise_

_I made_

_When I'm with your_

_I'll make every second count_

_cause' I miss you _

_whenever you're not around_

_When I kiss you_

_I still get butterflies _

_years from now_

_I'll make every second count_

_when I'm with you (na na na na na-na-na na na)_

_yeah we've had our ups and downs_

_but we've always worked them out_

_babe am I ever glad _

_we got this far now_

_still I'm lying here tonight_

_wishing I was by your side _

_Cause where I'm not there enough_

_nothing feels right_

_so I'm coming back_

_to show you that_

_I'll love you the rest of my life_

_When I'm with you_

_I'll make every second count_

_cause' I miss you _

_whenever you're not around_

_When I kiss you_

_I'll still get butterflies _

_years from now_

_I'll make every second count_

_When I'm with you!_

_Whatever it takes_

_I'm not gonna break_

_the promise I made _

_When I'm with you_

_I'll make every second count_

_cause I miss you _

_Yeah!_

_When I'm with your_

_I'll make every second count_

_cause' I miss you _

_whenever you're not around_

_When I kiss you_

_I still get butterflies _

_years from now_

_I'll make every second count_

The room irrupted in clapping once Jeff finished. Jeff secretively wiped his eyes, sniffling.

"Thanks for your song, Jeff." Wes said, standing up. "Okay who's next? Jeff since you don't vote, you're allowed to leave early if you'd like." Wes told him, giving him a look that told him to go find, and work things out, with Nick.

Jeff nodded, grabbing his things, and running out the door quickly to go find Nick.

AN: like I said, short chapter. So tell me what you think :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The three O'clock bell rang. Nick got up from his desk and made his way out to the dorms. Within 5 minutes he was knocking on Justin's room.

"Hey, Nick!" Justin said happily when he saw Nick standing outside his door. His smile quickly turned to a frown when he saw Nick's upset face. "Nick, what's wrong?" He asked, pulling Nick into his dorm.

Nick shrugged his blazer of, placing it on the desk. "Nothing...just...Jeff and I have been fighting.." He said quietly, plopping onto Justin's couch.

Justin walked over to him and took a seat next to him. "Aw I'm sorry. I hope you two work things out." He said while placing his hand on Nick's knee.

Nick bit his lip and glanced down at Justin's slightly tanned hand. "Thanks..." He whispered and sat back in the couch.

Justin nodded, fixing one of his brown hairs that had fallen out of place. "So, how about a movie or something?" He asked and leaned back into the couch with Nick.

The sad boy glanced over at him, sighing. "Alright..." He said, nodding.

Justin got up to go put in a random movie before plopping back down next to Nick, but slightly closer than before.

"Should I feel bad about missing Jeff's audition?" He asked with a slight frown..

Justin looked over at him, shaking his head slightly. "No, not at all. There will be other auditions and solos in the future, right?"

"But...but this was a big deal. It was his first solo in front of the warblers." He said, staring at the carpeted floor.

"Well it's too late now! Doesn't really matter."

Nick pulled out his phone, checking the time. "If I leave now I could probably see the end of his song!" Nick jumped up off the couch, running to grab his bag. "It was fun hanging out with you!" He called out to Justin before running out the door, forgetting his blazer on the desk.

Justin glared at him as he ran out. Nick's blazer on the desk caught his eye. He grinned, getting up to grab it. He put it in his closet before going to lay in bed.

* * *

Jeff ran down the halls of the school searching for Nick. Little did he know, Nick was doing the same.

Jeff eventually gave up searching the halls. He looked at a board on the wall that said which dorm each student lived in. Jeff scanned down the list till he found Justin's dorm. He took a few deep breathes before running towards Justin's dorm.

* * *

Nick ran up and down the halls with no sign of Jeff. Eventually he gave up and went back to his and Jeff's shared dorm. He walked in to find it empty. He frowned, climbing into bed and closing his eyes, wishing that Jeff would return.

* * *

This was the last place Jeff could think of. He knocked on Justin's door before hearing a "Come in" From the inside. He walked in to find Justin sprawled out on his bed with an evil grin.

"Oh, hey Jeff-Boy!" He said and slowly sat up. "What brings you here this lovely afternoon?"

"Cut the crap, okay? Just tell me where the fuck my boyfriend is."

Justin rolled his eyes, standing up. "Lose you boyfriend?" He asked, slowly walking over to his closet, pulling out Nick's blazer.

Jeff glared daggers at him. "W-why do you have his blazer?" He asked and saw the small tag on the inside labelled " ".

Justin just winked, tossing the blazer to him. "Oh he left it here when he was over. Can you give it back to him when you see him? Oh, also tell him I had a good time." He said before ushering him out.

"Stay away from my boyfriend." Jeff said, his voice deep and firm.

"Or what? You'll sing me to death? I'm not afraid of you, Sterling." He said and slammed the door in his face.

Jeff flinched when the door was slammed. "Fuck him.." He muttered staring down at Nick's blazer.

Did Nick cheat on him or was this Justin kid just making shit up? He wouldn't know until he talked to Nick.

AN: Grr I hate Justin. I know probably most of you guys do too. Don't worry just remember, NIFF IS ENDGAMEEEE! Anyways it's midnight so I'm just gonna go sleep...


End file.
